The Fragment of Treachery
by Midnight Mayonaka
Summary: 1 year after the accidents that happened in the Fragment of Betrayal, things have gotten weird. Tsubasa's having mental issues again, this new company has shown up, WBBA agents keep getting attacked, and 2 mysterious characters who call themselves Randy and Danny keep showing up. Rated T for violence, No more Ocs please. Squeal to The Fragment of Betrayal. Update Official!
1. Despair

**Here's the first chapter of The Fragment of Treachery . Though let me warn you this story isn't going to be all rainbows and sunshine. But there will be some of those moments in here somewhere….I do not own Metal Fight Beyblade. Now on with the story!**

He was cold; colder than he had ever felt in his life. Although his temperature was naturally at its normal temperature, he could still feel the chill deep within his bones. His body was trembling from anxiety and pain; his head throbbed as blood poured down the side of his face and coated his pale skin with a thick layer of red. He hissed silently as he curled in upon himself and tried to remember how he had ended up in his new 'home'.

His so called captor always kept him in either to positions. Either he was hung by his wrist one feet off the cold floor, in thick chains or shackled to the floor with his ankles tethered. Right now he was doing the second, shivering on the floor.

He considered himself to be strong, but that was until he met _them_ and realized just how wrong he was. His normal clothes had been replaced with white dirty rags, his hair was in a tangled mess it was always in his face blocking out his green eyes, and countless bruises and cuts decorated his pale skin like a painted canvas. He probably would've been able to escape if it weren't for a thick chain wrapped tightly around his ankles. He couldn't do much if he was chained to the floor; it would be more convenient if the chains didn't prevent him from using most of his energy to struggle when he first got here.

The teenager shuddered thinking about how he got here in the first place. He was on a mission a solo mission to be exact. He was supposed to sneak in get some important information, out of this high-security building. But his plan utterly failed making him get into this situation. His ruthless captors had taken his bey leaving him defenseless he'd tried to fight against them physically but it didn't turn out well. The boy winced remembering the painful blows he'd received from his so called punishment.

All we wanted was to get out of here, he wanted to forget this awful place, he wanted to feel the sunlight on his face which he hadn't felt in days, he couldn't really remember how long he's been here. Days, weeks, months he couldn't tell. He wanted to feel the comfort of his bey in his hand. But instead that was whipped away from him, all he felt now was, the coldness of the cell, the feeling of fear biting at his skin, those hands of his captors beating him but the boss especially scared him. He was the one who really worried him, the teenager had tried to figure out his motives silently but had no luck. It was like he was a wild card ready to blow at any time. Not only did the boss of this scare, it was the serum he had invented. This wasn't a normal serum that you would get at the doctor's office, but different. The serum did something to him, every time he was injected with it, fire felt like it was pouring through his veins. He had wondered what they had injected into him, but every time he asked he got beat.

The teenager let out a groan. He always wonder when this torture would end, he knew his captors wanted something from him. The boss had mentioned something about him processing a flash drive. He did know what he was talking about, but he couldn't give it to him. He'd rather die than give it to him. But the question was….

Would it come to that?

* * *

Meanwhile miles away in an abandoned warehouse. The two figures that were at the grave yard, they stared at fine paper work they had stolen from this _certain _company. It process shocking information about some things. The recent information had put them both on edge causing them to break out in an all-out conversation.

"You know what this means right?" Randy said, he had agreed to call himself by a different name, knowing that his old one would draw attention.

Danny, he had also changed his name saying that if he used his old one that would bring up a lot of questions. Replied slowly. "This means that their one to us. And they're going to be looking hunting us now. Which is more the reason to go undercover in the WBBA"

Randy sighed. "But you know how risky that is, plus you're going to be around Gingka and the others and it might tempt you to tell them."

"Come, on Ry…..I mean Randy it's not like you wouldn't like to see them too. Especially Hikaru."

Randy turned his head sharply. "Please, I could care less about her."

"Mmmmmhhmm, keep telling yourself that."

Randy suddenly blushed, his white bangs brushing over his hazel eyes. "I...I don't honest besides I heard she's with Kyoya, my chances with her are slim now."

"So you do like her." Danny joked. "Just admit it"

Randy was blushing furiously now. "For the last time I don't-"He suddenly stopped and turned around eyes narrowing. Like he heard something that seemed threatening. Danny noticed this.

"What is it?"

Randy's eyes flashed as he turned towards his friend. "We need to go now!"

* * *

**Hi guys I know I said that I would wait till before, Christmas. But I couldn't help myself I had gotten the chapter done and it was just sitting there. So I figured what the heck and published it. You're probably wondering who that teenager is at the beginning of the chapter and what he was talking about. All will be discovered soon in the future, I realized that was The Fragment of Betrayal was a bit rushed so…I'm going to work on not doing at. Anyway, so review and give me your honest opinions. Oh almost forgot I will work on updating on a regular basis.**

**See ya, xxCrimsonMidnightxx (Yeah I changed it if you haven't noticed.)**


	2. Voices

**Me: …**

**Tsubasa: What's your problem?**

**Madoka: I think its relationship problems.**

**Me: *frowns* me and my boyfriend are not having problems!**

**Madoka: Keep telling yourself that.**

**Me: * points a semi-automatic at her* you better run mechanic or you will be in the fight of your life.**

**Madoka: *squeaks then starts running***

**Me: *runs after her while firing***

**Tsubasa: Okay, since Midnight is busy I will do the disclaimer. xxCrimsonMidnightxx does not own MFB only her Ocs. **

**Review Answers:**

**Shadowgirl: **The Oc forum is after the chapter. It's in the AN at the bottom.

**Goctyudicbdkvhbl75749674: **You have a really long username, just saying. Unfortunely to answer most of your questions I'll have to spoil, which I don't want to do. But let's just say that Randy and Danny are running from some things. Which basically means that they have done several "things" to upset a certain amount of powerful dangerous people. Like stealing (some particular documents) for instance, that was mentioned in the last chapter if you reread.

**AlchemistWarriorDiamondDust****:** Well, I'm trying to update faster then normal.

* * *

**-Somewhere-**

Boom!

That was the exact sound Randy and Danny heard right before the warehouse they were in exploded right before their eyes. Luckily for them they'd already had gotten out and was already running down the dark night streets. Tring to get as far away as possible from the blast and from the people who had blown up their warehouse.

"How come they keep finding us?!" Randy hissed under his breath, clearly he did not liking running it wasn't a part of his nature. He wanted so badly to blast those people to bits, but he knew that'll be a bad idea.

Danny had heard him hiss under his breath. "I don't know I set our location perfectly, it should've taken them at least a few days to find us again. Not 2 days."

The 2 friends ran harder, they needed to find a place to stay hidden for a while. They were running out of options every place they went their pursers always found them in a matter of days. On time though they were able to stay in one spot for a least 1 month and that's the longest.

Suddenly a very familiar sound to both of them, whizzed past their heads. They suddenly ducked, to dodge them. Randy looked behind them, and their pursuers walked calmly out of the shadows there was about 5 of them, and they were all dressed in pitch black.

"Come with us and you guys won't get hurt." One of them said coldly.

. "Not a chance." Danny splat, his fist clenching.

Randy sneered at the "men in black" before he said. "You must be crazy if you think that'll ever happen."

The group of bladers were unfazed by their smart ass tones. "You're just going to make this harder on yourself." They group of bladers launched their beys at the two 20 something's

Randy unexpectedly to Danny's much surprise launched his bey Draco. The crowd of beys clashed with another causing a shock wave.

Danny hissed at his friend. "Randy what are you doing, you know we can't use our beys."

His friend ignored his sudden outburst. "Danny, just get out of here."

Danny's violet eyes blinked, they had used to be icy blue but thanks to a certain curse they had changed color. (*Hint*) "What?"

Randy growled as Draco pushed up against the beys, they were stronger then he thought. "I said go I'll be right behind you. You have to keep that flash-drive safe we can't let _him _get it, its way to important to lose."

Danny, though he didn't like knew he was right, reluctantly he started to back away. "Fine, but I better see you soon."

Randy grinned his usual grin, and something fiery flashed in his eyes. "Okay, partner."

Danny nodded his head as if to say "good luck" and he took off.

One of the men in black noticed this and sent his bey after him. But Draco glowed and created a wall of fire to block it. Randy turned back to the group, his white bangs flowing in the breeze, and his hazel eyes sharpened.

"Your battle is with me!"

* * *

**-Tsubasa's apartment- **

Yup, its official Tsubasa Ootori was drunk. The director had to admit it, he wasn't much of a drinker maybe a wine-cooler every once and a while. But this was the first time that he'd actually really drunk this hard. He had lost count on how many beer bottles he had went through probably about 5 or was it 10? He had too, to get rid of the taunting voices, it was getting so exhausting fighting off Dark. It was like ever since the whole Hyoma accident a year ago, Dark had become stronger. It tried to gain control recently hissing in his ear, about being weak, and not being to save Dynamis and such. He would also appear at random moments and just stare at him with this creep sinister smirk. Tsubasa clumsily popped open a beer bottle, he took one big gulp, and was left pleasured when the alcohol ran down his throat.

The now drunk director, thought over what has happened in the past 12 months. Things have been….okay he guessed. Kyoya had gotten out of the hospital, and Hikaru had to give him the bad news of Dynamis's death. The spring legend seem really pissed off Dynamis surprisingly had been one of his best friends. So it really hit him hard, all of the legends had come back to Metal City for the funeral. They all had been upset, especially Tithi, he had been a complete sobbing mess. Crying over his lost friend. The solar system legends were just as bad, their ancestors had history together with Dynamis's ancestor so losing him made them extra emotional. Basically all the legends were a total mess, it was like Ryuga all over again with them.

A few days after the funeral, everyone tried to resume their lives. Ryuto and Sora had resume their training journey. Ryuto now being a Legend, he used his time to improve his newfound skills. The team Dungeon Gym crew had returned back to America. Tsubasa had spoken to Massumane a while back. The striker blader had told him, that King and the rest weren't being themselves. He even said they really didn't even battle that much anymore.

Tithi and Kenta had started a training journey together. Tithi saying that if he had went back to Dynamis's temple it would bring back to much memories of him. Nile and Sierra had gone back to Africa with heavy hearts.

Gingka, seemed to be breaking down. The director had spoken to Madoka, she said that he had recovered from the wounds he received from Hyoma. But he wasn't quite the same, he hasn't been sleeping and if he would, the nightmares would always come. He would stay up all night and just train with his Pegasus, which was now fixed until he would exhaust his energy. Madoka was worried sick about him Tsubasa could tell. It looked like Hyoma's betrayal had broken him inside.

Tsubasa was really drunk now, he was mumbling random things under his breath. About how his life sucks, and he'll rip Hyoma's throat out if he got the chance. A low growl erupted from this mouth. As he continued pondering.

Eric, though seemed to be doing well…he guessed. After the accident with Hyoma, Tsubasa decided to look into the agent division, which was the division Tsubasa worked in before he became director. He had asked if Eric wanted to join, and Eric gladly said yes. He looked happy there, and he made friends with the other teenager agents. Tsubasa was happy that at least one of his friends was having a good year.

Tsubasa growled turned into a soft giggle, but the happiness instantly faded when Dark suddenly appeared before him. A menacing purple dark aura surrounded him, as his red glowing eyes looked hard at him.

Tsubasa rolled his eyes and took another swing of beer. "What *hiccup* is *hiccup* it?"

Dark sneered at him. "You know drinking isn't going to get rid of me. All its doing is making your mind cloudy, allowing me more access.

Tsubasa looked at him lazily. "*hiccup* go head take control I don't care anymore *hiccup*" He said slowly his voice started to slur.

Dark seemed shocked by Tsubasa's choice of words. And something flashed in his red eyes.. something other than sickening amusement. It was…

Concern?!

Tsubasa was able to catch that flash of concern and chuckled. "If I *hiccup* hadn't known better *hiccup* I'll say you're worried about me."

Dark's eyes widened the concern in his eyes was replaced by disgust. "I'm not worried about you, I just don't want to take over when you're drunk." Dark then flashed his eyes and was gone back into Tsubasa's mind.

Tsubasa then giggled, humming Beyoncé's I've been drinking. "*hiccup* I've been drinking *hiccup* I've been drinking…" He didn't make it past the 3rd verse before he burst out laughing. He didn't know why he was laughing he just felt like it.

Finally, the alcohol caught up to him… he then fell asleep right on his dining table.

* * *

**Finished with this chapter…..now here's the Oc forum. I will be accepting 5 girls and 5 boys so 10 in total.**

**Name: (First or full)**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Appearance: (Please be detailed)**

**Personality:**

**Background:**

**Bey Name:**

**Bey Type:**

**Bey design:**

**Bey Beast: (It can be an animal or a humanoid)**

**Special Moves: (4 max)**

**Crush: (this is totally optional)**

**Type of agent. ( You can chose between WBBA or Vortex.)**

**I will be accepting Ocs through PM, according to Fanfiction rules that is.**

**See ya next chapter. Please review!**


	3. Trouble

**Hey guys so sorry for the wait. But I've finally finished the chapter. Now I shall get into the OC's I have chosen for this story. But before I get into I have ONE question for the people how sent in Ocs and got theirs chosen.**

_**Would it be alright if I could use YOUR OCS or Oc, if I have happened to a squeal? Like if I made a squeal to this one could I still use the OCS from this story? **_

**You can leave your answer in the review box if you want or you can PM me. **

**Here are the OCS for this story.**

**WBBA Agents **

**Frieda Ai Love Belvini Ebina by **** Kawaiino Tenshi **

**Eric Lastname by xxCrimsonMidnightxx ( Aka Me) **

**Gareth by Scawlx1012**

**John Mays by Sert12rt **

**Nichi Hattori by RetzTourmaline**

**Paika Kuriao by RetzTourmaline**

**Rosalina Tendo by AlchemistWarriorDiamondDust**

**Here's the 2****nd**** group. Unfortunely not a lot of people chose this other Agency, so I had to make up some of my own Ocs.**

**Vortex Agents.**

**Blossom by Goctyudicbdkvhbl75749674**

**Mark Yangmeng by CygnusCrown Night**

**Jin Yangmeng by CygnusCrown Night**

**Kiara Summers by NightmareBringer (I know you chose WBBA but I had to put her in Vortex. I hope you don't mind me changing her agent status) **

**Drake by xxCrimsonMidnightxx (Me)**

**Lisa by xxCrmsonMidnightxx (Me) **

**I believe that is it for the OCS. Sorry for anyone's Oc that didn't get in I chose the best of the best. I don't me that in a mean way, just that these OCS were interesting the plot-line. So again sorry ****for anyone who's Oc or Ocs didn't make the cut.**

* * *

**I shall now answer Reviews.**

**Dark Anime (Guest)**: Yeah I like the idea of "Randy and Danny" traveling they're good traveling partners. I'm glad you're enjoying this I try my best to make it entertaining and not so gloomy as the last one. And I will also keep doing what I'm doing. ^-^

**SilentWhisper43:** Yes I kind of felt bad for making Tsubasa go through that. And I'm glad you brought up the whole Tithi thing. This is going out to all the readers who are currently reading this. Okay you know how in the Fragment of Betrayal Tithi was a girl, well in this one Tithi is a teenager male so yeah. To answer your question Tithi is boy.

**Goctyudicbdkvhbl75749674:** Yeah I hate making Danny and Randy go through running and hiding in secret. Yup Dark is a pretty cruel guy or "spirit" but the hint of concern he felt will make sense in the future. Along with the reason why Danny and Randy are hiding. I'm glad that you are enjoying this so much it makes me happy.

**NyxAbsol: **Yup Tsubasa got drunk, honestly I wasn't planning on making him drink last chapter. He was supposed to be doing paper work and such. So I have no-idea where the alcohol part came from. XD

**The Guy (Guest):** Did send in an Oc?

**Thank you for all the people that have reviewed, followed, and viewed so far**

**Disclaimer: I hereby declare that I have no rights to the Metal Fight Beyblade franchise or any of its characters, plots, or beys. **

* * *

**-With Randy-**

"Agrrhhhh!"

The men in black screamed as Draco sent them all flying with his destructive flames. They went slamming into a nearby brick wall, groaning as they slumped to the ground. Randy panted as Draco returned to his palm, it had been a while since he'd battled so he was a slightly rusty. The white-haired blader growled as he went over to one of the defeated men in black. Roughly grabbing the barely conscious guy by the collar. Randy shoved him against the wall, the guy moaned his eyes fluttering. Randy got up in his face looking hard at him.

"Why do you keep coming after us?!" Randy half yelled. The man in black let out a low chuckle, much to Randy's surprise. The guy looked up to Randy with amused eyes.

"Y…You won't escape The Shadow Revolution like before." The guy whispered. Randy tightened his grip eyes narrowing, but swimming in them was slight fear of something. The guy continued, "There's more coming for you and your friend."

"Well you go tell .S.R. (The Shadow Revolution) to stay the hell away from us!" Randy barked. The guy only snorted.

"To late… your friend's position is already being tracked. You only have a matter of time before, you're back in S.R's claws then we shall extract the necessary energy we need."

The man's words sent panic surging through him.

"No…" Randy whispered. "That means-"

"It was a trap!"

How could he be so stupid?! Falling for this, the warehouse explosion was all just to lure them out and then S.R would be grab them. Now Danny could be in real trouble because of him.

But that wasn't all that worried him the word _extract. _Sent a tinge of worry and terror up Randy's spine. Getting fed up with the guy's ramblings, swiftly Randy snarled and banged the guy up against the wall forcefully. He let out a strangled scream and then fell unconscious.

Randy looked down at him with disgust. "Pathetic"

The sound of sirens in the distance in caught Randy's attention. He now noticed the plume of smoke coming from the warehouse. He hadn't realized how much damage the explosion had caused. Glancing at the bundle of bodies with repulsion the blader shook his head. He had to get to Danny, wasting no time what so ever.

Randy then took off in the opposite direction and into the shadows.

* * *

**-With Danny-**

Danny raced to a stop, his legs burning from the long distance run he had just gone through. He was now in the forest part of Metal City. He was exhausted, and anxious at the same time, he rested his shoulder against a sturdy tree. The beautiful lights of Metal City lummatied his vision, and gave him some light to light up the darkness. Danny panted trying to get his breathing to a steady rate, he looked down at the City with remorse.

He shouldn't had left Randy. Thousands of worse cast scenarios raced through the lavender haired male's mind. Like what if .S.R. got or maybe worst. Suddenly Danny was forced out of his thinking when a sharp pain raced up his spine

A small yelp left his lips, his hand instantly reached up to his neck. He felt something sharp, and fluffy he grabbed it out and felt a small pinch. He gasped at what the object was it was a tranquilizer dart!

His eyes widened.

Almost on queue the world went blurry, groggily Danny stumbled forward his mind got fuzzy and his breath hitched in his throat. Realization dawned on him when he turned around. A group of men in black people walked out of the underbrush of the trees. They wore sinister triumphed smirks as they slowly walk towards him to taunt him. And you know what it worked.

Danny felt his body start to shut down, his mind started to become fuzzier he slumped up against the tree for support. The men drew closer, and Danny started to panic his knees buckled and his legs gave up, he was sent crashing to the ground. Receiving a pang of pain for the force of his fall, Danny didn't have strength to move any of his limbs. He could only hear the sound of the men coming closer.

"_No…no…no… this can't be happening….. I can't go…..back….to that….place…!"_ Knowing he was about to pass out, Danny with effort reached into this pocket and got the hard-drive he then grasped it, slowly with trembling hands. Danny hid it in the grass, hoping that Randy would find. Having no strength left Danny's violet eyes fluttered close and he descended into pitch darkness

* * *

**-With Randy-**

"Danny!" Randy yelled when he arrived at the usual meeting place him and Danny met if they got separated. There was no-one there, Randy spun around desperately trying to find his friend, he was gone. The sun was now rising casting an orange glow on the green grass. Randy shook with anger.

Danny was gone. And now The Shadow Revolution had the most important flash-drive in the world. Faintly a silver shine caught Randy's eyes. Turning sharply, Randy looked at the grass with peering eyes. He got the source of the shine. Getting to his knees, his hands scrambled in the grass, his fingers brushed a smooth surface, and hurriedly the rest of his hand grabbed the object. Pulling it up, surprise filled his features.

It was the flash-drive!

* * *

**-Tsubasa's apartment (Morning)-**

Beep…beep…beep…beep…...beep….. went the sound of Tsubasa's annoying alarm clock. Slowly Tsubasa's eyes fluttered open, and they were met with blinding sunlight. Wincing from both the light and pounding headache Tsubasa stretched his body out, his heard the sound of joints popping. Tsubasa closed his eyes and pressed his back against his table… A few seconds later his eyes snapped back open…Table? Almost too fast Tsubasa sat up, and was met with a wave of both nausea and dizziness. Moaning from the way his stomach churned, he took a hold of the situation, he was currently laying on his dining room table, strangely. About beer bottles littered the floor below, confusion edged his features.

How much did he drink last night?

Tsubasa swung his legs over his table, and slowly touched the ground. His bare-feet felt cold up against the tile floor he had. He looked at his dirty floor with a sheepish look… note to self. No more drinking. The beeping sound was getting louder, Tsubasa realized that it was coming from his room. Tsubasa was about to go turn it off, but a sudden wave of nausea struck his stomach churned and bile rose in his throat. Tsubasa knew what was coming….almost bolting he ran to his bathroom. He almost barely didn't get to the toilet before what-ever that was in his stomach got up-chucked into the toilet water. Gagging racked his spine, as he threw up it took several moments before the gagging stopped. The bathroom was filled with the sound of deep labored breaths. Tsubasa lifted his head from the toilet and shakily got to his feet he felt better… the nausea was gone which was good. But the headache remained.

"So this is what a hangover feels like." Tsubasa mumbled as he rubbed his head to try to smooth the throbbing. Tsubasa suddenly felt clammy, knowing he smelt bad Tsubasa turned on the shower he threw off his dirty clothes and hopped into the shower. He flinched a little as the hot water hit his flesh, but he relaxed. Grabbing the soap he lathered up and scrubbed till the smell alcohol was gone from him. Sighing Tsubasa turned off the showerhead. He got out and grabbed a towel to cover himself.

He walked out of the bathroom went in his room, picked out his clothes for work at the WBBA, and got dress. He still had his hangover headache and his body was still a bit sluggish, but he needed to get to work. Looking over to his clock he realized that it was already 12:00 pm. He was 2 hours late, hurrying Tsubasa rushed out the door grabbing Eagle in the process.

* * *

**Sorry for the rushed ending. Anyway though tell me your thoughts on the chapter, please Review if you liked. Bye! TTYL! **


	4. Misfortune

**Ello dearies! I'm sorry for not getting this up sooner I've been really busy with the holidays. You guys should know what I'm talking about, you know with family in all. It can very time consuming, anyway on with this chapter. Just to let you guys that question I asked last chapter, is still left unanswered. I mean… some of the owners of OCS did give me their permission. Just that other owners didn't answer so I'm letting ya'll know that you can give your answer in either the Review Box or PM me. Enjoy this chapter, FYI things start to get interesting in this chapter….**

**Review Answers.**

**Goctyudicbdkvhb175749674:** You're full of questions aren't you Gocty? Well to answer your question. Danny is stuck in a rather dire situation….but I will tell you this his luck should brighten up in the later future. It seems that I'm hinting a bit too much on the whole Identity change dealing with Danny, because you readers have been clever with seeing through the foreshadowing... Now to sort of answer your second question, the guys in black are a huge part of the story-line they will play a role in this whole book.

**Kawaiino Tenshi Kiki: **Yes, a drunk/wasted Tsubasa was pretty interesting to write. To be honest with myself when I finished chapter 3. I literally stared at the computer screen for 10 minutes wondering why in the depth of Tartarus I wrote that. But anyway I'm thrilled that you find this story good.

**AlchemistWarriorDiamondDust:** Thank you, for both giving me your permission to use Rosalina and for liking my story.

**TheNightmareBringer:** Thanks for understanding why I had to change Kaira's status. :)

**Ser12rt:** I wasn't sure what your review meant, but I'm guessing it was about your Oc. Yes your Oc will play a role in the story, along with the other Ocs.

**Guest (Guest):** hahaha, I see my foreshadowing isn't working quite will when it comes to masking who Danny really is. Now about that diminishing the real Tsubasa thing, I'll have to see about that.

Thank you for everyone that's been viewing, reviewing, following, and favoring. I really am blessed that you guys like this so much. Now enjoy this chapter.

* * *

" Did you capture the subjects?" A mysterious man said as he walked out of the shadows. The man was currently in a high secretive building. He was currently talking to a pair of his best assets. One was male and the other was female, they both held hands singling that they were indeed a couple. They both looked at the cloaked man with uneasiness, both had learned from personal experiences that this man was really dangerous. The male cleared his throat, as he addressed his boss. His grip tightened on his girlfriends hand, he clearly didn't want to talk but he had to.

" We were able to capture one" He said slowly. " But-"

His boss interrupted him,. " But, is a word that does not exist here at S.R. You both know that."

The couple looked at another clearly fearful at what to say next. Their attention was forced back to their superior as he continued.

" Now I shall ask you both again. Did you or did you not capture the 2 subjects?" He said it in the form of a hiss.

There was utter silence when no one spoke a word. The 2 assets kept their mouths shut, fearing if they did talk it would result in something dire. That could result with the both of them getting seriously hurt.

Their boss looked at them for a few moments before he grunted. " Well, if you two want to play the silent treatment. I will have to make some serious adjustments between you."

The couple didn't get to ask what he meant, before their superior was upon them with lightning speed. The 2 didn't get to prepare for what he did next. The boss, suddenly grabbed the girl by throat ( Seems like this is his usual strategy) wrenching her from her boyfriend's grasp he held her up. Her boyfriend surged forward to help, but his boss stopped him by tightening his grasp on the girl's throat. She gasped for air, her hands clawed at the hand holding her up, trying to escape.

Her boyfriend's locked his gaze locked onto hers. There was moment where concern and worry filled them, then they turned to fury. As his gaze turned from her to their boss.

" Let. Her. Go." He said through clenched teeth his anger fueling his words.

His boss, smirked. " Not until you tell me what I need to hear." He turned his head to admire who he was holding. " You have caught yourself a pretty fine catch don't you agree _Hyoma."_

The boy now known as Hyoma glared at him. " If you dare harm a finger on _Madison_ I'll-"

" Now now, Hyoma don't talk like that. I have no intention of harming this beautiful young lady. Well at least not today anyway."The boss purred. Madison's eyes widened at his words and she started to squirm. Hyoma's eyes hardened there was something in the bosses voice that worried him.

He caught Madison's gaze again. He could see, it in her eyes that she was utterly terrified. She felt completely uncomfortable, in having her superior so close up in her personal space not to mention how he was holding her. She sent a silent plea to Hyoma, begging on him to get her out of this.

Hyoma seemed to get the message. He turned his attention, back towards the boss.

" I'll answer your question." Hyoma growled. " Once you let Madison go."

He couldn't tell if his boss was either frowning or smirking, because of the dark hood that covered his face. " Alright then.

He dropped Madison with force.

She fell to the floor with a small yelp, her breathing coming out in harsh pants. As she tried to regain the air that she had lost, from her choking experience. Hyoma rushed to her scooping her up in his arms, bridal style. He held her like he never wanted to let go, Madison let out a sigh of relief when he picked her up. She gripped his leather jacket as she buried her face in his chest looking for comfort.

" Madison, are you alright?" Hyoma whispered into her ear. Madison only nodded, she didn't feel the need to talk. Not after what had just happened to her.

Hyoma reluctantly shifted his gaze from her and onto his boss. " We were only able to capture one subject. The alpha team weren't able to get a hold of the other. He escaped but I assure you that we intend on capturing him very soon.

The boss faced him, Hyoma kept a blank face on the outside. But it was a totally different story in the inside, he was completely furious. How dare he touch Madison?!

" You better get a hold of him, very soon Hyoma. These 2 subjects are the basis of S.R's plans. We need them both alive so that the operation will go smoothly." The boss said.

Hyoma kept his face blank, fearing if he showed any emotion his anger would get out of hand. But he tightly replied. " Yes I assure you me and Madison will-"

The boss interrupted again. " I would like it, if you go alone on capturing the subject. Since you two already, have failed once. I feel that your darling Madison will be a distraction to you, so you will go alone. And she will stay here with me."

Madison had tightened her grip on Hyoma's jacket. Hyoma stared at his boss, now the emotion was starting to show. He tried to keep his anger in check, not letting it get to him.

" Concel don't feel ". He thought hoping if he thought good thoughts it would help. (hahaha, I crack myself up sometimes)

Too late, his boss seemed to notice the flash of anger. " Well if you insist on being all grumpy about your assigned mission. Then I shall cut off all connections you have with Madison."

" You can't do that!" Hyoma was now yelling his fury gushing out."

" I will and I shall, unless you bring back the fugitive this will happen." The boss said calmly. " Now do I make myself clear?"

Hyoma, reluctantly shook his head yes. He started to walk out of the door with Madison in his arms, but the boss stopped him yet again.

" And Hyoma. Please bring _Randy_ back alive, I have unfinished business with that sorry excuse for a Legend."

Hyoma didn't say word, he just walked out with a heavy heart.

* * *

The exact moment that Tsubasa walked in the WBBA, he was asked a question. The question happen to be from Eric Lastname who was standing at the entrance waiting for him. Tsubasa took in the 18 year old's appearance.

He had grown in the past 12 months, his height now was about 5"6 now, his black had been given a haircut it now only went to his neck not his shoulders. He still had his bang that covered his left navy blue eye, but it was much shorter, Eric's complexion was the same a nice tanned, He had changed his outfit, he now wore a sleeveless blue vest with a pitch black undershirt, black fingerless gloves that went up to his wrist. Tsubasa also noticed at he was wearing a silver chain around his neck, he also wore dark blue cargo jeans, with all his bey gear strapped loosely to his belt. Not to mention his communicator, he always had with him now that he was a WBBA agent. He now wore black and navy blue boot converse, that commented his outfit.

" Where have you been?" Eric asked firmly

Tsubasa raised an eyebrow at the agent. " I thought I was supposed to the be the one in charge here."

Eric peered at him before replying. " I'm just trying to look out for you. You've been acting strange lately."

Tsubasa, looked at him impassively, his headache started to pound. " Eric listen, I'm completely fin-"

" Don't tell me you're fine Tsubasa." Eric growled lowly, " Because you and me both know that isn't true. You've been coming to work late, sometimes not at all. You've been having these anger problems of yours. And you've lacked on your responsibilities."

The director looked at Eric with extreme shock. He had to admit he did have some point with that. His behavior in the last few months was a bit strange. Images from events pasted through Tsubasa mind. Eying Eric Tsubasa let out a deep breath.

look I apologize for by recent behavior, but you don't have to worry. I'm here now aren't I?" Tsubasa said somewhat tightly.

Eric didn't look convinced, but he trusted him. " Alright Tsubasa." He looked like he was about to say more but his communicator beeped. Eric looked down at his belt, and plucked it off. The small little screen was flickering continuously, with a slight sigh Eric read off the tiny screen. He looked up from it abruptly and gazed at Tsubasa.

" I have training in a few minutes, Rosalina keeps bugging me to get there on time for once." Eric joked. " I have to go, will you be alright?" He asked for the third time.

" Yes Eric I'll be okay, just get to class. We wouldn't want Rosalina to come after you." Tsubasa said.

" Yeah that would be bad." Eric said he started to walk, but he stopped to tell him something. " Oh yeah forgot to tell you Gingka's waiting in your office, he looked like we wanted to tell you something important."

With that Eric walked off more like ran off rushing to the training, leaving Tsubasa pondering on what to do next.

_Gingka's here? I wonder what he would want?"_ Tsubasa thought."

* * *

Meanwhile miles away, Randy prowled through the crowds of people he walked by. He kept his head down, his red ball cap creating a shadow on his face though his white hair stuck from beneath the hat. His hands were in his red hoody front pockets, secretly grasping the hard-drive Danny left for him.

He knew that The Shadow Revolt would come looking for him, now that they had gotten a hold of Danny. He had no doubt that they would try to get information out of him, Randy shuddered slightly his mind coming out with all different scenarios. Both Randy and Danny know how much damage S.R can do to you. And knowing that Danny was back in their clutches he knew that things were just going to get worst.

For the both of them.

* * *

**MERRY CHRISTMAS TO EVERYONE, I HOPE YA'LL ARE HAVING A GOOD HOLIDAY! Now, I have yet another thing to do with the owners of Ocs.**

**Okay with me being so forgettable I completely missed the fact that needed some more things from ya'll. I forgot to put this on the Oc forum, but here it is.**

**Oc:**

**Exercise Outfit ( Please be specific):**

**Formal Outfit ( Please be specific):**

**That's it, I will not be asking anymore things from you guys. I promise you can send it to me either in the Review or PM me. Please review and give me your thoughts on the chapter, if you see any errors please tell. I didn't proof-read soooo, yeah.**

**Happy Holidays! Please Review~Follow~Favorite.**


	5. Surprises

**Sup, my peeps! I don't even have anything to say. Enjoy this chapter!**

**Review Answers:**

**NyxAbsol:** Well thank you, I try to keep my updates entertaining and not so depressing. XD

**goctyudicbdkvhb175749674:** I totally agree that S.R. ( Aka,The Shadow Revolt) are pretty much complete jerks. But hey at least Madison and Hyoma aren't that bad…. *sighs* I think it's pretty much clear that my foreshadowing is not working when it comes to Danny. Thanks for sending in Blossom's Oc information

**Se12rt:** Thanks for sending in John's Oc information. :)

**Kawaiino Tenshi Kiki:** While I was writing chapter 4 Frozen was on, and I guess my fingers had a mind of their own. And the words " Conceal don't feel" happened to be typed on the screen. Honestly I didn't even know I wrote that till, you brought it up in your review. So when I realized that I did indeed write that, I was so embarrassed. Anyway you're right Danny and Randy should PREPARE for the worst because they'll need it for what I have in store for them. I guess it was kinda of intense with the whole Hyoma and Madison thing, I actually wrote another version of Chapter 4. Now that version was more intense than the one you guys read. Anyhow thanks for sending in Frieda's Oc information

**AlchemistWarriorDiamondDust:** I appreciate that you're liking the chapters so far Warrior, you're in for a treat in future chapters. Thank you for Rosalina's information.

**Indestructible Black Rose:** Yeah I kinda felt bad for Hyoma too. Thanks for sending in Kaira's Oc information.

**Guest:** Really? I guess Madison is similar to her

**Ocs will start appearing in this chapter and in the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I declare that I do not own any part of the MFB franchise. This includes but not limited to, plots, beys, and characters.**

* * *

"I'm not going to be late, not this time."

Those were the words running through Eric's mind as he raced towards the Training Area. In the past, the place had brought back memories from being tested by Tsubasa and when he was carrying Gingka on his back. When he had found that Dynamis had been killed, it devastated him, then learning that Hyoma was the cause of his 'death' made it even worse.

Although, the training area did give Eric good memories, like when he was first admitted into the Agent program. He spent lots of time making new friends with the other agents, he had lots of fun training with them.

Eric spotted the Training Area's clear double doors. Running with a slight recklessness, he pushed the doors open and walked into the room.

* * *

" Gingka?" Tsubasa whispered when he walked into his wide office. His old friend was standing at his desk, his back facing Tsubasa. The director hastily but cautiously approached him. Lately, being around Gingka Hagane was difficult to people. He was always so depressed now, he would never really talk, only saying a few words every now and then. The only people he would open up too was either Madoka or Ryo. So Ginga coming to Tsubasa's office was very surprising to him.

"Hey there, Tsubasa." Gingka said without turning around. His voice was very low, barely audible.

"Hi," Tsubasa sighed, went to his desk and sat down in his rolling, cushioned, black chair. He leaned against the chair and folded his hands on the top of his desk. He gestured for Gingka to sit down. The 21 year old reluctantly complied. Tsubasa seized this opportunity to get a good look at him.

Gingka wore an exhausted worn-out expression, which Tsubasa guessed it was from the lack of sleep, you know, with the nightmares in all. Tsubasa took in more features, his eyes were slightly blood-shot, his red hair was all fizzed up and his bangs covered most of the view of his eyes. All in all, Gingka Hagane looked utterly broken.

The Pegasus blader sat down and sighed, not looking at Tsubasa but at the floor. Tsubasa took in a deep breath, because he knew things were about to get dicey. When he would try to talk with Gingka, things were going to escalate rather quickly. So he decided that he should start their conversation with the usual question.

"So, how are you doing today?" Tsubasa asked.

Gingka shifted in his chair and looked up, his eyes boring into Tsubasa's. "How do you think?" he asked slowly. The tone of voice he used made Tsubasa clench his teeth. Another thing that had changed about Gingka. He had gotten incredibly sarcastic and a bit rude sometimes.

"Look, Gingka, I'm just asking a simple question," Tsubasa said through clenched teeth. "So if you want to act like you don't want to be here, leave."

There was a weird silence.

The tension in the room seemed to shift from a fiery frustration to a more blissful calm happiness. Gingka shook his head and breathed deeply. "I'm sorry," he said, his eyes showing remorse. "L...Lately I haven't been myself."

I can see that," Tsubasa mumbled after a while. "Mind telling me what's wrong?"

Something flickered in Gingka's golden brown eyes. Tsubasa wasn't fast enough to catch what is was.

"I don't know, it seems like ever since…" Gingka started but then stopped for a few seconds, like he wasn't sure if he could continue but he did. "Ever since that night, I've been disconnected with myself…"

Gingka stopped again and shook his head once more. " Anyway, that's not the reason why I came here…"

Tsubasa furrowed his brows, he wanted to hear more about what was really going on with him. He didn't like the fact that Gingka stopped talking about it, it wasn't good for him to keep all those feelings bottled up inside.

"Then what is the reason you came here for?" Tsubasa asked hesitantly.

Gingka's eyes flashed with some unknown emotion. " I just came to say goodbye, because I'm leaving Metal City forever."

That, Tsubasa wasn't expecting.

* * *

Hyoma sighed as he carried Madison down the long dark corridors, headed towards her chambers. Madison had fallen asleep against his chest. She hadn't really talked after their discussion with their boss, now that he thought about it, neither had he. Hyoma's sky blue eyes darkened when he thought back to him and Madison's past discussions with their boss.

Sometimes, their talks would go good, where both of them would walk out completely fine. But other times, the talk would go bad, and one of them would get hurt. In this particular case, Madison got hurt and it really pissed Hyoma off. He had made a promise all those years ago to keep her safe, and this is what happens?!

Hyoma spotted her room and walked to it hurriedly. While he supported Madison with one arm, he used the other to open the door. Using his foot, he nudged the door fully open. Her room was the average size a room should be. It contained very little, only the basic needs, like a king sized bed, dresser, closet etc,... Their boss didn't allow them to have anymore than that, but he did allow Madison did have a pet.

Rala was Madison's female full grown grey timber wolf. Madison got her when she was only a little girl. And Rala was a symbol for Madison's bey, Chance Wolf. Rala had earned her spot to live in Madison's room. Their boss thought that Rala could be useful to them, so he allowed Madison to keep her.

When Hyoma walked into the room, Rala was laying on her red circular mat with her wolfish eyes closed. Her canine ears perked up when the door open, at first, she growled. But once she realized it was Hyoma she stopped. Bounding to all her four legs, she trotted to them, sniffing to see what was wrong with Madison.

Hyoma smiled tightly as Rala walked up to them, sniffing at Madison. "It's alright girl, she's just sleeping."

Rala gave him an uncertain look, but she continued sniffing. Sighing, Hyoma carried Madison to her bed with Rala following close behind. Laying her down as gently as possible on her pillow, Hyoma covered her with her black and neon blue covers, making sure she was comfortable. Hyoma sat down on a chair (that just happened to be by him), and stared at Madison's peaceful sleeping face.

He had just wished at they could both leave this place, this life, this path they had built for themselves. They had discussed leaving before, just starting a new life together away from all this corruption. But they both knew that it wasn't possible, at least not yet anyway.

Rala had positioned herself next Madison's bed, she stared up at Hyoma, panting. Hyoma put his hand on the wolf's head, petting her. Rala whined as she rubbed her snout against his leg, showing him affection.

Hyoma let a small smile meet his lips, then it faded when he thought of his boss's words.

If you do not capture the subject, I will take away everything you hold dear."

No, he couldn't let that happen, he wouldn't. Getting up from his chair, he looked once more at Madison's sleeping form.

"I'd rather die than let anything happen to you." Hyoma muttered. He gently placed a kiss to Madison's then faced Rala. "Take care of her till I get back."

Rala wagged her tail and let out a small howl signaling that she understood. Hyoma then nodded and walked out of the room. He had a job to do.

The moment Hyoma walked out, Madison's eyes fluttered open. She sat up and looked around surprise that she was in her room. Rala seemed happy to see her because she bounded on her bed and licked Madison's face. She giggled, while she patted Rala's head but she then looked to her open door.

"Hyoma?"

* * *

Eric sneaked through the training area's double doors. He knew he was most likely going to be late, which meant that he was in some serious trouble. He knew he shouldn't have spent so much time talking with Tsubasa. Now he was going to be late!

Eric's walk quickened, as he spotted the clearing where most of the agent training happened. He silently prayed to the heavens for Rosalina not to be standing in the clearing. Eric was just about to get to the wide clearing when he suddenly felt a strong hand on his shoulder. He jumped then immediately tensed.

" Dude relax it's just me." A said a voice from behind him. Eric turned around, fast his heart pounding in thundering beats. He instantly relaxed when he noticed who the person was. It was none other than his friend. Paika Kuriao who was 17. He was standing in front of him now, with this amused expression. Eric took in his appearance.

Paika's appearance condensed of: He has shaggy blonde hair that ends at the bottom of his neck. He was thin but also quite muscular with light peach skin. His eyes was a rare scarlet and cat-like. He has sharp features and is about 5'8 in height. An outfit would be a royal blue and white jacket over a yellow T-shirt. He has a pair of off-white baggy pants with all his bey gear and communicator hooked on. He also had blue and white sneakers around his neck was a chain with a metal shark tooth. Paika shook his head at Eric's tense expression, before he stated.

" You're lucky it was just me, Eric and not Rosalina." Paika said right before he started walking forward. Eric followed close behind, but after he mumbled a few words under his breath.

" Haha, very funny" Eric mumbled.

" So what's the excuse on why you're late?" Paika asked as they walked at a steady pace.

" I got caught up with Tsubasa" Eric said.

Paika pondered on that thought, before he replied. " How's the director holding up these days?"

Eric shrugged. He didn't really know how to answer that question. The truth was he wasn't really sure how Tsubasa was doing. After Dynamis's funeral everyone that was there the night of Hyoma's betrayal and the Legend's death had changed. Including him.

" He's going okay."

They walked the rest of the way in silence.

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry for the late chapter. I know that the last 4 chapters are going slow, but it's all for the plot. Things will start to pick up in the next 2 chapters. I will try to update soon, but I'm grounded so I don't expect an update in the next few days. At least not until the 19th.**

**Please Review-Read- Follow- Favorite**


	6. Problems

**I'm back! *smiles widely* I am so sorry that it took me so long to post this chapter. The main reason that haven't been on Fanfiction lately, is because….well. I been having some "personal problems" like with my friend, social stuff, school, and that my groundation lasted longer than I expected. Anyway I'm here now, and to make up for my long absence this chapter is really long. So enjoy the chapter everyone! **

**Review Answers:**

**Guest:** Well thank you for the support! Yes, that would be a bit weird to see Tsubasa or anyone else 3D. Interesting, theory that actually sounds pretty good hmmm….

**Dark Anime:** Yes it has been awhile since I last saw a review from you. Yeah Randy and Danny got separated, Gingka's leaving for reasons, and Hyoma does have a lady friend. Yup seems to me that this story getting pretty crazy..

**Hi:** I can't give the specifics due to personal reasons. However, I'll give you the basics I kind of got caught doing something I wasn't supposed to be doing. So yeah...that's why.

**Scrawlx1012:** Glad you liked last chapter!

**Lunacrest:** I'll give you one little hint on who the mysterious guy is. He has relations with all of the main protagonist. There is the hint have fun!

**Sert12t:** You are absolutely correct, but the tension is about to be unleashed in following chapters.

**NyxAbsol:** Thanks for the review. So glad that you're enjoying the story so far.

**AlchemistWarriorDiamondDust:** Yup Gingka's is leaving, but in this chapter it will explain why. Thanks for the support.

**Kawaiino Tenshi Kiki: ***shrugs timidly* Being grounded wasn't that bad, your questions will be answered in this chapter.

**CygnusCrown Night: **Thank you for the outfits Cygnus!

**Goctyudicbdkvhb175749674:** I actually had trouble making Hyoma seem like a caring human being. Since you know he was so mean in the last story. Yet, I do like how I put his personality in this one. Thanks for reviewing.

**Thanks for everyone who reviewed, read, and followed so far. All Ocs go to their respective owners. A lot of Ocs will appearing in this chapter, so pay close attention to details. Enjoy!**

* * *

" You're what?" Tsubasa asked, quite baffled on what Gingka had just told him.

Gingka took a deep breath as he rolled his shoulders. " Like I said, I'm leaving Metal City." He said clearly,Tsubasa could see it in his eyes Gingka was dead serious.

Tsubasa gaped at his friend. " I know that" He said rather irritated " But why are you going? He peered at Gingka with demanding eyes and Gingka scowled fiercely .

It was Gingka who broke contact first, he didn't reply for several seconds. Tsubasa eyed him he could see it clearly that Gingka was hiding something. " I have my reasons Tsubasa."

Gingka, then stood and Tsubasa followed. His friend then turned his back to him towards the door. Tsubasa glared at Gingka with narrowed eyes. Was he really turning his back to him? After all they had been through all of these years.

" Gingka" Tsubasa said icily. " If you're leaving to go find Hyoma, then-" Tsubasa's sentence died down when Gingka let out a bitter chuckle.

He turned around halfway and glared. " You really think I'm going after that psychopath?" Gingka hissed. " Why would you say that?!"

Tsubasa crossed his arms, his hazel eyes bearing into Gingka's. " You can't blame me, every since Dynamis's funeral. The remaining Legendary Bladers you included have been edgey. It would make sense-" Tsubasa, was interrupted yet again when Gingka gapped.

" Sorry to burst your bubble Tsubasa." Gingka spat " But I have no reason to go find Hyoma. His and my friendship was over when he attacked me that night and when he killed Dynamis"

Tsubasa flinched, this was nothing like the kind gentle being Gingka usually was. What had happened to the old Gingka Hagane.

" Then what's the real reason you're leaving?" Tsubasa asked impatiently.

Gingka turned his back to him once again. " That's my business not yours." He started to walk out. However Tsubasa surged forward and put a strong hand on Gingka's shoulder.

" You can't leave me with that answer Gingka." Tsubasa hissed. " I deserve to know the truth."

Gingka growled and shrugged him off he faced him with surprise anger. He took a step forward and Tsubasa surprising took on back. There was a deep wrath settled in Gingka's brownish/golden eyes. Tsubasa had never ever seen that look in his eyes never.

The Legend let out a dry chuckle, " You want to talk to me about you wanting the truth. What about me." Gingka's voice rose to a yell. "I deserve to know the TRUTH! I deserve to know why Hyoma did what he did! I deserve to know why he betrayed us!"

" So you are going after him." Tsubasa asked after a few moments. Honestly he felt deep sadness for his friend. Gingka used to be so filled with joy and friendship. Now, it was like he was bitter and cold.

It was almost like the fiery passion inside Gingka was slowly dying. Being replace by searching hatred. And all Tsubasa could do was watch him burn.

Gingka grunted. " You're not going to stop me, Tsubasa. I need to get answers." He started walking towards the doors once again. He had his hand on the door handle before Tsubasa said something.

" There's a difference between getting answers and getting revenge."

* * *

"You're late"

Those were the words that hit Eric's ears. He and Paika had just arrived at the Training room. Which of course was really big specially made to fit all the basic blader's needs. Like 1 huge bey stadium in the center of the room. Near the left was sort of like a mini gym, filled with all kinds of exercise equipment. To the right hooked on the the white wall, was any blader gear a blader would need. Ranging from string launchers and any bey engineering gear.

Eric looked from the wall to where the source of that voice was. It came from the near the center stadium. There was a group of about 5 agents behind the agent or (instructor).

Rosalina Tendo was the 23 year old agent instructor. She was about 5'11" in height with pale skin, blue eyes, and crimson red hair that she always wore in a French braid. She wears a red blouse, a red skirt, a white trench coat, and a pair of red combat boots. Her bey gear was strapped to her waist. She has a red rose tattoo on the left side of her neck, and she always wears a silver bow and arrow pendant. She also wore glasses.

Eric tensed as he faced her. He gave a nervous smile as he spoke. " Did I miss the party or something."

Paika snorted next to him as he tried to hold his laughter. The other agents behind Rosalina also had wide grins on their faces they too got the joke. The names of the agents were: Freida, Nichi, Gareth, Kayla, and Zander.

Frieda's appearance was quite stunning. She had waist-length straight scarlet hair with dark cherry highlights and periwinkle blue 16 year old even has a peach skin tone that barely tans regardless of temperature. She wore a fair touch of makeup which is: light pink lip gloss, lavender eye shadow, and some rosy blush. Her skin is in a peachy colored complexion. Her finger and toenails were painted light pink. She wore a pink blouse with white jeans and sparkling pink sandals. Her bey gear was latched to her waist. She wore a small smirk as she watched the conversation continue.

Next to Frieda was Nichi Hattori. Her appearance and outfit consisted of: Nichi is very short for her age, being only 4'10. She has burnt peach hair that falls to the middle of her neck. It's a bit messy with bangs feathering on her forehead. The bottom half of her hair is white. Nichi also has honey-pale skin and big teal-navy eyes. SHe has soft features, making her look younger than she really is. Even though she's only 14.

Nichi wears a large maroon sweatshirt that comes to her thighs, the sleeves dropping off her hands. Under the sweatshirt are navy blue leggings that stop at her ankles. With this outfit, she wears two white clips that pull back pieces of hair on the left side. She also wears white vanz.

Next to Nichi was the very serious. Gareth, his appearance consisted of: He has dark brown skin,hazel eyes,he is 6ft 2 and he is wears a navy waistcoat, blue jeans and black also wore a gray beybelt with his bey gear attactached. Gareth had his arms crossed and watched the talk with bored eyes.

Next to Gareth was the laid back Kayla Colfer. Kayla is African American, however her skin is a sugar brown color. She has bright brown eyes, black hair that is braided up in individual braids it is in a high ponytail. Her outfit consisted of a pure white open open duster with a swirly lapel, she wears a gray tank underneath. She has dark blue skinny jeans with white winter boots. She also wears a silver charm bracelet on her left wrist.

Next to Kayla was the mysterious Zander. Zander's appearance consisted of: His eyes was a grayish almost silver, pale skin. Zander wore a black jacket military style short sleeves, his neckband up and with a hood, including a common with sleeves folded dark gray. His black pants a little loose with pockets on the sides, carrying a dark green belt for gear diagonal right. As a blader he wears gloves, are black. His boots are black with some highlights in silver. Zander was paying no attention to the talk.

The conversation continued.

Rosalina glared at Eric. " There is no excuse for lateness Eric. This is your 7th time being late for training. If this continues I'll have to dismiss you from the agent program."

All the agents got real quiet. Getting dismissed from the agent program was bad. Especially for someone's reputation and Eric had a big one around here. Eric blinked in shocked " What….but-"

"But nothing" Rosalina snapped. " If you're late one more time then its over for you. Understand."

Eric nodded to shocked to say anything.

Rosalina gave him a look, and gestured for Paika and Eric to join the others. They reluctantly complied but they walked over.

The instructor turned towards the agents. " Okay now lets get started with today's training exercise. Today we will be doing a battle royal."

Everyone groaned, well except Zander he just huffed. Battle royals were a lot harder than regular battles. They're unpredictable, anyone could team up or team up against someone. They were a lot more dangerous too.

All the grumbling agents headed to the center stadium. Knowing if they retaliated against Rosalina they would surely pay.

The agents got in a circular formation around the edge of the stadium. Launchers out they prepared for the upcoming battle.

Rosalina stood a few feet away, yet they could hear her as she spoke. " Alright everyone, remember that this is a practice battle. So don't get too serious.

Most of the agents nodded in understanding.

" 3!" Rosalina started.

Grips tightened on launchers.

"2!"

Blader spirits charged with eagerness.

"1!"

" Let it Rip!"

Everyone launched.

* * *

**It was going to be longer,but you know I got tired. You probably noticed that there was 2 extra Ocs in the chapter. I messed up with the Oc count so I had to add some more Ocs. I will definitely try to update more often, but no promises. I'm still on thin ice with my parents. So please review if you liked. **

**See ya~ TheMidnightSniper. **


	7. Attacks

**I'm back after 2 months of not updating! I'm so sorry for leaving ya'll waiting for so long. And I want thank the people who gave those sweet reviews. It made me feel a whole lot better. I finally got over my boyfriend and I realized he was such an asshole in many ways. I wonder why sometimes I even dated him in the first place. Second my writers block is gone! **

**Seems like I overwhelmed quite a few of ya'll with the Ocs. Yeah sorry about that I was brainstorming on various ideas on how to introduce them and that's what I came up with. However, putting them all in a session did seem a bit overwhelming even for me…**

**Review Answers: **

**Goctyudicbdkvhb175749674:** Gingka's and Tsubasa's friendship has seemed to have it a wall. It will make sense why in much later chapters, but for now it does seem that they're having "hiccups" Thanks for reviewing Gocty. :)

**CygnusCrown Night:** *smirks* Thanks, don't worry Mark and Jin are coming real soon. Thanks for the review Cygnus :)

**NyxAbsol:** I've kind of resolved things with my parents. Gingka does seem to have some problems going on, it makes sense because Hyoma and all… Thanks for the review Nyx :)

**SHENKAIN1213:** Again sorry about the Oc descriptions. I will work on not introducing so many all at once. Thanks for the review Kain. :)

**Kawaiino Tenshi Kiki:** Exactly! You're quite good at figuring out things. Well technically he's leaving because he needs to get answers, you were close though. I'm glad that you liked how I introduced Frieda. Thanks for reviewing Kawaiino :)

**AlchemistWarriorDiamondDust:** Yes I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. I you enjoy the Battle Royal! Thanks for the review Warrior. :)

**Lunacrest:** Nope those aren't the ones, though you were close on one of them. ;) There's going to be hints later in the story. Sorry for you getting grounded it does suck doesn't it? Thanks for the review Luna. :)

**Ser12rt (Guest):** Your Oc should should appear soon or later… Thanks for the review Ser12rt. :)

* * *

" 3"

"2"

"1"

"Let it Rip!"

Once Rosalina said those words.

It was game on.

Every agent launched. Shouts immediately shouted out as the agents called out their respective beys.

" Blizzard Falcon!" Eric shouted.

"Mizu Hydra!" Nichi said silently.

"Incandescent Aphrodite!" Frieda yelled.

"Kinzoku Siren!" Paika shouted.

"Flame Hydra!" Gareth shouted.

"Forbidden Geminos!" Kayla hollered.

"Phantasm Zoroark!" Zander bellowed.

Their beys slammed into each other in mid-air.

* * *

All the bladers walked out of the training area with grim faces. Most of the agents were looking directly at Eric with tried/bewildered expressions. Eric, just looked at the ground, his mind wondering on what happen in the battle.

" Come on guys, it's late. Ya'll should get some sleep. Looks like you guys need it" Rosalina said suddenly. All the agents nodded in agreement. Eric looked to the closest window he now saw that was now dusk. It was about the time for everyone to turn for the night. The WBBA had a special housing department, just for the agents.

" We have to get home, Dad's gonna freak if we're late." Paika said to Nichi. She nodded and together they walked to the front double doors.

Kayla yawned. " Me too, I promised my mom that I'll help her with the house." With that Kayla walked and joined Nichi and Paika. However before she joined them she caught Eric's eyes. And they seemed to give a silent message.

" _You okay" _

Eric nodded slowly. "_Yeah" _

Kayla didn't seemed convinced but she let it go. She was positive that he'll tell her the truth given time.

Every agent except Zander waved good-bye as they watched Kayla, Nichi, and Paika leave. After a while Gareth, Zander, and Frieda separated going to their individual built in apartments on the north wing. Leaving Eric and Rosalina alone, Eric avoided eye contact with is instructor. Yet he could still feel Rosalina eyes boring into the back of his skull. Eric let out a nervous sigh. " Well I think i'm going to turn in for the night" He said as he started to walk away.

" What are you hiding?" Rosalina asked suddenly. This made Eric paused, his eyes narrowed as he turned his head slightly.

"Nothing at all" Eric said, with that he left his teacher standing in the hallway.

* * *

" **I do believe that conversation went rather well, don't you think?"** A voice interrupted Tsubasa from doing his paperwork. The director moaned, what was it now?. " What is it?!" Tsubasa hissed.

Dark chuckled sinisterly, as emerged from Tsubasa's mind. " **Nothing, I just happened to overhear your talk with that Pegasus blader. **

The Eagle blader snarled at Dark. " That wasn't your conversation to hear!"

Dark smirked. " **You can't keep anything from me. I hear everything that you hear, see everything that you see. I am you and you are me, I live deep within you so there's nowhere to hide. I know your deepest darkest secrets your past lies, even your fears. **

Tsubasa tightened his fist until they were white. " We are nothing alike" He spat.

Dark shook his head in disappointment. " **You are wrong."** He then changed the subject when a devilish grin rose to his lips. " **This so called " Hangover" seems to be over" **The spirit seemed strangely relieved to be saying that.

**T**his made Tsubasa raise his eyebrows. " Why didn't you just take over last night. You had the chance so why didn't you do it?"

Dark paused for a few moments, taken back by the question. Yet he answered anyway. " **I want to claim your mind when you're foolishly struggling. When wouldn't be as fun if I had taken it when you weren't at your best." **

Tsubasa gazed at his darker-self. He hadn't remember much from last night's activities, but what he did remember seeing a flash of concern in Dark's eyes. And that rose up many questions inside his mind.

Dark turned away from him. " **Besides I'm having way too much fun to give you up yet."**

* * *

Kayla, Nichi, Paika walked down the street light lit they were talking about the events that unfolded.

" Do you know any idea what happened with Eric today?" Paika said out loud. Kayla and Nichi shook their heads.

" You don't even know?" Nichi said as she nudged Kayla's side. Kayla looked at her with confusion.

" I don't know what you're talking about?" The Geminos blader protested.

Paika grinned " Really you don't know. You and Eric are pretty close."

Kayla opened her mouth to say something but a whizzing sound occurred. The 3 agents turned their heads forward only to see a light blue bey spinning rapidly.

" Whose bey is that?" Nichi asked as she stared at it with intense eyes.

None of them got that answer, because at that moment they bey shout out a bright blue beam that engulfed the agents. They didn't have enough time to react, before they were sent flying back. Screams and Yelps filled the air.

Kayla, Nichi, and Paika hit the ground behind them pretty hard, so hard that Kayla and Nichi were knocked out cold. Only Paika was left, but even he was losing consciousness his vision fading in and out. Yet he heard footsteps approaching, and a shadow passed over him.

" This is such a shame." A feminine voice said as Paika saw a figure walk out of the shadows. Paika weakly tilted his head to get a better look, however his vision was blurry so he couldn't get an exact picture.

Paika grunted when the figure put her boot under his chin lifting it. She leaned down and chuckled. " You WBBA agents were too easy to take down.

* * *

Miles away in the forest part of Metal City. Randy had seen the beam of bright blue light bounce into the sky. He stopped what he was doing and narrowed his eyes.

" What the hell is that?"

From what he guessed it was some type of bey explosion. But from who?

The dragon blader grunted debating whether or not to go investigate. Finding Danny was his top priority, yet his curiosity overwhelmed him. " I guess a peek wouldn't hurt."

Randy took a step forward, but before he could take another step. A voice sounded out.

" Aries! Horn Throne Destruction!"

* * *

**Me: Cliffhanger! Hahaha**

**Readers: You're just going to end it just like that? **

**Me: Yes.**

**Readers: *grumbles* **

**Me: Okay this chapter was quite confusing, you've probably noticed there was no battle scene in this chapter. There's 2 reason for this, 1st is that it is to add more suspense, 2nd its to add mystery. But I assure that it will explained in a few chapters. Also please let me know if I am portraying your Oc or Ocs wrong. I hope you all have a blessed week. Please Review! **


	8. Confrontations

**Me: I'm back! *Starts Singing Eminem's Without Me* **

**Readers: Stop Singing! What happened last chapter?!**

**Me: Well….Kayla, Paika, and Nichi got attacked.**

**Readers: We know that, but by who?**

**Me: Trust me you'll find out soon enough. **

**Review Replies.**

**DiamondArtemis576:** I'm happy that you liked the previous chapter. Mysteries are always my favorite to write and the easiest for me. Thanks for the review.

**Pachii-Pachii:** The mysterious woman will be revealed sooner or later. It's good to know that I'm doing a good job with Paika and Nichi. Thank you for the review.

**Ser12t:** I am also glad to be writing it feels good, you know. Thanks for the review

**CygnusCrownNight:** Well person who attack Randy was indeed Hyoma. However the person who attacked wasn't him. I mean he can't be in two places at once or can he? Thank you for the review.

**SHENKAIN 000:** Yup another cliffhanger. I really need to stop doing that, but I just can't help myself! Thanks for the review.

**The Mystery One:** I'm sorry but the Oc submissions are already closed. But thanks for the review :)

**Bleb:** Thanks I try. Sorry it took me so long to update I had to go to the hospital for about a week, then I had to recover.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my OCS. All the other OCS go to their rightful owners. **

* * *

KNOCK KNOCK!

Eric was awoken by a loud banging on his door. He shot up in bed, wincing at the sudden noise hitting his ears. He grumbled as he looked at the clock.

5:00 a.m.

"Who would be awake at this hour?"

KNOCK KNOCK!

"I am coming!" Eric grumbled as he walked to his door putting a grey T-shirt and some sweat pants in the process. He opened and was surprised with what he saw. Frieda was standing there in her pink silk nightgown, with quite a worried look on her face. Her red hair was all ruffled and frizzy, he also noticed that there was tear streaks in her eyes.

Eric cleared his throat, as he walked out closing the door. "Frieda what's wrong?"

Frieda gulped. "It's the others."

* * *

"Tsubasa!'' Eric yelled as he and Frieda approached the Metal City hospital. They barged through the double doors, seeing Tsubasa and Rosalina already there talking among themselves. They turned to Eric and Frieda.

"Good to know that you're here." Rosalina said tightly to Eric. She had this suspicious gleam in her eye as she eyed Eric. The Falcon blader broke eye contact with her and shifted his gleam to Tsubasa.

"What happened?"

Tsubasa sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Kayla, Nichi, Paika were attacked.

"Attacked?!" Eric half yelled. "What do you mean?

Rosalina huffed as she started to explain. "Not too long ago, a citizen had called Tsubasa and me. Saying that there was 3 teens passed out in the middle of the sidewalk. He had said that they were wearing the WBBA logo." Rosalina's eyes darkened, yet she continued. "So I decided to check it out..."

"And that's when we discovered that it happened to be Kayla, Nichi, and Paika." Tsubasa finished.

"How are they doing?"

"Sadly I must say." A voice said to the group. They turned to see a hospital doctor in green scrubs. He sighed as he took off his rubber gloves.

"Hello I'm Doctor Connors. I am in charge of looking over your friends conditions." shook hands with Tsubasa.

"So how are they doing?" Frieda asked suddenly.

"They had suffered some very severe wounds. Just some minor bruises a few cuts, your friend Paika seemed to have taken most of the damage. He suffered from some internal bleeding to tissue so we took him into surgery." Doctor Connor stopped for a moment. "Your friends Kayla and Nichi are just resting. We want to keep them for a few days to make sure they heal properly.

"Is it okay if we go see them?" Eric asked a bit impatiently.

Dr. Connor nodded. "Of course, Kayla is room 301, Nichi is in room 303. Just keep it brief we gave them some pain killers that should make the drowsy. Paika's still in surgery, but he should be out soon.

"Thank you doctor." Rosalina said.

The doctor smiled sadly. "I hope you find whoever did this. With that he walked down the hall the opposite wall.

"Oh, I assure you that we intend to." Tsubasa growled under his breath.

"Come on lets go see Nichi and Kayla. I'm sure they'll like to see us."

* * *

When everybody got to rooms 301 and 303. Tsubasa cleared his throat. "I and Rosalina will talk with Nichi. You guys go talk with Kayla."

The others nodded and walked into the choice of room.

When Eric and Frieda walked into room 301, they were surprised to see Kayla fully awake. She looked a bit uneasy, looking at her bandaged forearm. She looked up when she heard a crick at the door. Her face brightened when she say her friends.

"Guys you came."

Eric chuckled as he sat in a hospital chair, Frieda sat down next to him. "Of course we came, why wouldn't we?"

"I suppose that's true." Kayla mumbled, then her face filled with worry. "How are the others, are they okay?"

Eric and Frieda looked another, unsure on what to say. Yet Frieda cleared her throat. "Nichi is alright, she's in the room next to yours. Paika is in surgery at this very moment."

"Kayla do you remember what happened?" Eric asked gently.

Kayla's face darkened. "I, Paika, and Nichi were walking talking about…" She stopped and blushed.

Frieda raised an eyebrow. "Talking about what?"

Kayla looked away. "Umm, it's not important. Anyway we were talking than all of a sudden this bey came out of nowhere. Next thing I knew I woke up in this hospital bed." She looked at her banged up body in disgust.

"Do you remember what the bey looked like?" Frieda asked suddenly.

Kayla pondered on the thought. "It was blue light blue I think. I didn't get a clear picture, the special move it had was incredibly strong. So I'm guessing that the blader who owns that bey has some skill."

"Light blue you say." Eric said silently. "That could be any bey!"

"It could, but there has be another way." Frieda insisted. "Do you remember anything else anything that could help us.

Kayla lazily nodded as she thought some more. Mum...I think when the masked blader unleashed her/his special move. The bey's face bolt face pulsed." Her eyes got drowsy from the pain killers. "T...The picture was a swan..." Kayla's eyes drooped more.

"A swan?" Frieda mumbled. "Kayla do know anything else-" She stopped when she and Eric saw that Kayla already fast asleep.

They sat there for a moment watching Kayla sleep. Then Eric sighed as he folded his arms and leaned back in his chair.

"At least were able to get a little information" He mumbled.

Frieda rolled her eyes. "Yeah I guess we did.

* * *

"Aries Horn Throne Destruction!"

The moment that voice sounded out, Randy felt a crackling pain shoot up his spine. His eyes went wide as his back arched. Randy let out strangled piercing scream, his body went numb for a few seconds then it came rushing back. He fell forward and he didn't even feel it when he hit the ground, he just felt pain. His heart rate quicken as a cold voice filled his ears.

"I'm shocked that you didn't dodge that attack. It seems that your senses have dulled since most of your power was extracted." Hyoma said as he walked to Randy.

Randy grunted as forced the numbness away. Panting heavily when he got to his knees, his hair covered his eyes as he looked down. He swallowed the pain that was radiating from his back. He knew he was bleeding because of feeling of liquid sliding down his back.

"W-what is it you want?"

Hyoma stopped when he was about a few feet from him. He looked at him with weird look as if he didn't want to say. However his face quickly turned dark &amp; amused. "We both know why I am here." Aries, who was spinning next to Hyoma's feet spin rotation increased.

Randy winced as it felt like the air was getting dense. The hairs on his neck stood up as goosebumps appeared. He couldn't shake this feeling that was slowly creeping into his bones. He wasn't scare, the Great Dragon Emperor doesn't get frightened. However as he peered into Hyoma's cold eyes, he couldn't help up feel afraid.

Randy trembled slightly, as his breath quickened. He was hyperventilating**. **

"_Master you need to calm yourself."_ A gruff, feminine voice said from within him. A sudden comforting heat engulfed his mind. Randy let out a breath listening to his bey's spirit. His rushed breathing went slower, but his body was still trembling.

"Now Master we must advise a plan. This bey Blood Aries is giving me a sensation of uneasiness." _Draco _said as she stirred within Randy. "You are aware that Aries and its owner are gaining power?" She asked briskly.

Randy shifted, his hazel eyes glaring into Hyoma's blue eyes. _"I understand that."_ Hyoma's bey was gaining speed and rapidly increasing in power.

He needed to act now.

"You ready to go Draco?" Randy mentally asked his blader spirit.

A low growl erupted from his mindscape. "As_ ready as I'll ever be. But are you sure? We aren't as strong as we used to be_

"_It doesn't matter how strong we are. What matters is that we distract him long enough to escape."_ Randy said mentally

"_Fine"_

Randy turned his attention back to Hyoma. "I assume you're here for me correct?" The Ex-Legend said as he shakily got to his feet. "That's not much of a surprise considering you and that organization of yours have been hunting Danny and me for a while."

Hyoma seemed surprised at the mention of the name Danny. "Danny huh…is that what he is calling himself recently. That's is quite a bland name isn't?"

Randy was tempted to ask him were Hyoma was keeping his traveling partner. But he decided against it, he knew that Hyoma wouldn't just give it to him. "So are we done talking or can we get down to business?" Randy hissed silently in pain and anger.

His back was killing him.

Hyoma grinned as he watched Randy set his bey into its launcher. "You're really going to fight me?" The traitor barked, Aries spun faster. "I must say that is quite shocking."

"It won't be so shocking once I beat you." Randy rasped his grip tightening on his launcher.

"Alright let's see what you got Dragon Emperor."

"LET IT RIP!" Randy yelled out as he launched. He gasped/hissed as the jolting of his shoulder blades; sent waves of pain down his back. _"Keep it together"_

Draco raced toward Aries at full speed. He needed to finish this quick and easy. Randy knew this was going to take a lot out of him. Yet he had to try even if it had consequences.

"Draco Dragon Emperor Supreme Bite Strike!"

"_Master?!"_ A surprised shout filled his mindscape. But Randy ignored the voice.

Draco lit up in flames as a roaring dragon came forth. It was a deep red with a yellow mane/ hair and diamond shaped jewel on its forehead. It rushed towards Aries with incredible speed and destructive power.

"Aries Dark Move!

This made Randy suck in a breath. He looked over to Hyoma who had on an impassive almost bored expression. "That is impossible how did you obtain a dark move?!"

"You really are pathetic. Hyoma said coldly. "Aries Dark Move! Scorching Bloodbath!

Aries pulsed and suddenly turned blood red. It was engulfed in red aura that made even Randy take a step back. Draco growled as she continued to race towards Aries she could take Aries.

Time seemed to slow down for both Draco and Randy. Just when Draco was about to hit Aries a streak of bright blue interrupted them.

"Pegasus! Celestial Barrier!

A familiar voice sounded through the air. Randy and Hyoma both watched in shock as Pegasus interfered with Aries's and Draco's clash. The bey got right in the middle and created some type of blue barrier, holding in their power.

A crunching sound from behind Randy made him turn. Standing there with angered expression on was none other than….

"Gingka Hagane"

* * *

"Oh how's my guest doing tonight hmm?"

The teen boy suddenly jerked out his thoughts. His chains rattled as he tensed. The boss was here and that was never good. The boy didn't say a word he was too exhausted to do anything really.

"I asked you a question boy!" The boss yelled.

_SLAP! _

The boy yelped a stinging pain washed over his right cheek. Tears stung his vision, he hated this, the beatings, the harsh words, everything. Reluctantly he answer the boss knowing if he didn't he would get punished. "I'm… fine sir…"

The boss smiled "That's good to know. I have very special plans for you in the future. Would you like to hear them?

The boy sadly nodded yes.

" I thought you would.

* * *

**Finished with that chapter. Sorry it took me so damn long I had some stuff going on. Like I had to stay in the hospital for a little while. Then I had my Brother's HS graduation and I chronic laziness. But I will try my best to update sooner. Also the boy at the end is the same boy from the first chapter.**

**P.S the next few chapters get a bit… sappy**

**Please Review-Read-Follow**

**See ya ~ Midnight **


	9. Revealed

**OMG THERE'S A NEW BEYEBLADE ANIME COMING IN JULY! I'M SO EXCITED, BUT I HEARD THAT IT'S SET A FEW YEARS AFTER SHOGUN STEEL. I do not own Metal Fight Beyblade. I only own my OCS, all the other OCS go to their respective owners. Enjoy this chapter. **

* * *

No one talked.

Randy felt uneasy as Gingka looked at both him and Hyoma. His face with twisted in a mixture of emotions. He looked Angry and quite surprised at see the both of them. Draco and Aries's energy was still being contained by Pegasus's cosmic power. While glaring at Hyoma with burning fury, Gingka made Pegasus disperse Draco &amp; Aries's energy. Randy and Hyoma's beys bounced back to their respective bladers.

Silence filled the air once more. The only noise that could be heard was the faint spinning of 3 beys.

"Well, well" Hyoma said to the break the silence. "It seems the great Autumn Legendary Blader has come to save the day. Last time we met, I left you writhing on the ground in sweet agony."

Gingka's eyes flared. "Enough talk me and you have unfinished business."

Hyoma smirked. "Ah. I see the beating I gave you must have awakened a spark inside. However I don't think your hatred is strong enough to defeat me." Aries suddenly glowed a bright red.

The Legend gaped.

Hyoma's wore an impassive expression as his eyes flickered to Randy. He pointed a finger at him. "As of you, we will meet again. When we do I will claim you and you'll have to hand over that remaining power of yours. With that Aries shot a pillar of bright red light into the sky. It was vibrant, that Randy and Gingka had to cover their eyes.

When the brightness cleared, Hyoma was gone. Gingka clicked his tongue, as his eyes narrowed at the spot Hyoma once stood. How dare Hyoma come into this town again, after what he did? Not to mention he was about to attack-

Gingka's thoughts froze. He turned slightly to the person behind him. The 23 year old was on the kneeling on the ground, panting heavily. His white hair was in his face, hiding his gorgeous hazel eyes. Gingka could see that red globs of blood were falling onto the ground. They were running off from under his red coat he wore, staining his back blood red.

"Ryuga"

Ryuga/Randy's head snapped up, his hair moving to the side. His hazel eyes sparkled with sorrow &amp; angst. "Gingka…" The Dragon Emperor whizzed as pain racked though his body. "I…can…explain-"He didn't get to finish his sentence because he suddenly grew dizzy. His body seemed to shut down as he started to slump forward.

Gingka suddenly snapped out of his shock, surged forward. He caught the Dragon Emperor before he could hit the ground. The legend clutched the Ex-Legend tightly; afraid that if he let go Ryuga would disappear. "Hey Ryuga!" Gingka frantically said shaking his friend.

There was no response.

Panic stricken Gingka looked at his friend's face. His eyes were shut tightly, his eyebrows scrunched up in pain. He had fallen unconscious. For a moment Gingka stared at his face, still quite unsure if it was really him.

"Ryuga…"

* * *

The next morning the WBBA was busy. However it wasn't the positive busy, it was the tense busy. All the agents and employees had heard about the attack, and they weren't so happy about it. To think about it neither was Rosalina she seemed the angriest of the bunch.

She had canceled every agent class or training session for the rest of the week. They rookie and immediate agents seems happy. But the elite agents (1.) were not so excited, they complained that there dangers out there that needed to be discussed. But Rosalina dismissed their complaints.

Rosalina opened Tsubasa's office door with a little force. Tsubasa abruptly stopped scanning his paperwork, but he didn't look up at Rosalina. "Oh Rosalina what brings you here?"

"What do think you're doing?!" Rosalina asked angrily.

Tsubasa sighed. "Doing paperwork, I need catch up on meetings with other Beyblade companies."

"What you should be doing is looking for the people who attack our agents!"

Tsubasa didn't look up when he spoke. "Rosalina, I already know who did it."

* * *

***Sighs* I know not my best chapter. It was really short, but the next chapter will be longer. But I wanted to give you guys something. Anyway, I wasn't planning on Revealing Randy's identity so soon. But it seemed like you guys had already figured it out in the very first chapter. So I figured what the heck might as well reveal it. **

**Welp if you liked the chapter leave a review! See ya'll next chapter **


	10. Vortex

**I am back with new chapter. I don't have much to say, but to enjoy this chapter. P.S there is 1 curse word in this chapter. Nothing really major. **

* * *

"What?"

That was the only thing Rosalina could really say. She had to admit, she wasn't expecting Tsubasa to give her such a direct answer. The Agent specialist looked at the director with shock mixed with some doubt. How could he know who attacked the agents?

She watched as Tsubasa leaned back in his office spin chair, and fold his hands. He looked Rosalina with an impassive expression. Clearing his throat he started to explain.

"As me and you both know. We weren't able to get much intel out Nichi early this morning." Tsubasa said quietly as he continued. "However, before we all left the hospital, Eric had spoken to me personally. Saying that Frieda and he were able to get some information out of Kayla."

"He did" Rosalina said crudely. She had her suspicions about the Falcon blader he just seemed clouded in mystery. It was hard to tell where his motives lie. "So what was the info he gave you?" Her eyes narrowed at her own question.

Tsubasa scrunched his nose, before he spoke. "He had said before Kayla dozed off, they were able to get some clues out of her. He said she had described a bey. A dark and light blue bey with the face bolt of a swan."

Rosalina scoffed. "Director, pardon me. But there are a whole lot of beys that blue and have swan face bolts."

"I am very of aware of that _Miss Tendo_." Tsubasa spoke sharply as he picked a beige folder off his desk. It had dozen of papers sticking out the side of it. "As you know the WBBA is main branch of all Beyblade Companies. We are require all other Blading agencies to register their agents into our database. This is required and it has to be done. So I decided to go through all the agencies blader profiles. It took me forever to find the Company were the blader is from."

"So you're telling me that you've found the person and agency responsible." Rosalina said hopefully.

Tsubasa nodded as he opened the folder. "The person we are looking for is Blossom an agent apart of the agency Vortex."

He pulled out a sheet of paper with a picture of a girl on it. Next to her profile picture was her personal information, along with the agency she was a part of.

"Looks like we got our attacker." Rosalina barked. "What is our move now, Director?"

Tsubasa shook his head. "For now nothing." He shifted a little when Rosalina shot him a surprised/dark glare.

He could understand her frustration, he too was mad that Nichi, Kayla, Paika got attacked. But this wasn't the time for him to be jumping in head first. He didn't want any more agents to get hurt.

"It is best that we don't rush into things. If we go knocking to their front door all hostile they might end up attacking more agents. And we wouldn't want that; so for now we keep our head down. Wait for the others to recover than we make our move." Tsubasa said.

Rosalina stood at his desk for a few moments. Clearly trying her best not to show her doubts. But that doubtful expression was swiftly overrun by determination. Rosalina eyes sparked as she spoke. "Alright Director, we will wait till they recover. But when they do we ran down a shower of hurt on this Vortex."

Tsubasa raised his eyebrows at the Agent Instructor as he spoke softly. "Rosalina I understand your determination to seek justice. But Vortex is a rising Beyblade Company. If we act to rashly we may upset the peace we have other Beyblade Companies. You know after the Hyoma and Dynamis incident, all the other agencies lost trust in us. It took us year for the Directors of other agencies to trust us after the incident. I can't afford us to lose that trust again.

Rosalina had grew tense. Her eyes were ablaze with fury. "Tsubasa we need to act now! We just can't Vortex get away with hurting our agents. There has to be consequences!"

The Director sighed and sat up in his chair. "I'm sorry Rosalina, but we will not act until we know the exact facts on why they attacked." Tsubasa folded his hands on the desk. "However, I will personal investigate this matter for myself. Now if you would excuse me I have matters I must attend to."

Tsubasa adverted his gaze from Rosalina to his office doors. It only took Rosalina a moment to register that was her que to leave. She huffed before looking at Tsubasa once more. She spoke in a cold voice. "Fine, whatever you say _"Director"_ With those last words she swiftly left the Director by himself.

Tsubasa sighed once Rosalina left. His eyes narrowed at the papers in front of him, particularly at the profile of Blossom. His eyes flickered up to the Vortex logo at the top of the page. He had to admit, he had his suspicions about Vortex. When the company's Director came to greet him a visit. There was something off about the guy, at the time Tsubasa just shook it off. But now he was sure that the Director was hiding something. And he was determine to find out exactly was going on.

"_**You might not want to focus on 1 problem. You have so much other problems to be addressing my dear Tsubasa, like me**_." A voice said from the essence of his mind. It stilled carried the sadistic deep echo. But this time it was laced with some humor, as if Dark was enjoying being a part of Tsubasa.

Tsubasa rolled his eyes, but couldn't keep the small smile from coming to his lips.

* * *

The sound of footsteps made Danny's ears pick up. He mentally braced himself for more agonizing punishment. He had given up on struggling, not that the chains around his right ankle and both wrist could help him. When he had first gotten here he had fought for his life, but he his passion was quickly beaten out of him. Danny shifted when his cell door opened. He kept his head down, so that his lavender hair was blocking his hate filled face.

"What are you giving me the silence treatment?" The middle aged man asked, a bit of fake hurt hidden in his voice.

Danny let out a slow chuckle, which quickly turned into a cough. "N...no Shit Sherlock"

_**CRUNCH!**_

Danny let out a howl of pain, as the man punched him in his probably broken ribs. Everything went black for a few minutes before pain flashed up his body. His stomach lurched as his body went numb in the chains. Danny felt someone grab his dirty hair by the scalp. He let out a low moan as the man tightened his grip.

"You listen here Guardian. You will not talk to me disrespectfully again do you here me? If you do I will inflict pain on you like no other." The man hissed before he let go of lavender hair gathered in his hands.

Danny's head sagged as he listened to the man talk. "Or I could just extract the energy I need from you and be on my merry way."

Danny tensed at the man's words. The word extract caused an uneasiness to fill the pit of his aching stomach. "Y...You won't get away…with this. Danny rasped. "The rest…of the Legendary Bladers…are sure to stop you..."

The man let out a booming laugh "Really! You think the Legendary Bladers can stop me?! They don't even know I exist, and they think you gone. So there's no way they can beat me. It only a matter of time before you and that disgrace for a Legend have your power extracted!"

"H..yoma."

That was all Danny said once the man finished his little rant.

The man went silent before, he spoke. "What did you say runt?" His deep voice seemed a bit irritated.

Danny gave a small smirk before lifting his scratched face, his dark purple eyes seemed to emit a faint purple light. He spoke a little shakily.

"I...I said Hyoma. Your doubting him aren't you, you're questioning that if he's still loyal to you. I saw the look in his eyes before captured me. He looked remorseful, like he was scared that if he didn't complete the mission something would happen. Hyoma-"Danny got interrupted when the man punched him yet again. This time it was in the stomach.

Danny felt a metallic tasting liquid force its way up his throat. Without meaning to he let the glob of blood from his mouth onto the cell floor. All that was left was a trickle of blood that streamed down the side of his mouth. Danny trembled as he shakily lifted his head up to face the man once again. The man was about 5 feet away from him now. He wore an aggressive expression, like he wanted to kill Danny right now. His face tightened as Danny spoke roughly.

"Y...You can't deny it. Hyoma doesn't have the guts to capture Randy, he just feels too remorseful. And I bet whatever leverage you have over him, it won't save you in the end. It will only make your downfall more humiliating and painful.

* * *

Hyoma put his arms on the back of his head. He was laying on his bed, in his safe house he had built in case of emergencies. It was located in the mid forest of Metal City. It was a simple cabin (_It looks like a really basic cabin on the outside, but on the inside it looks like interior designer dream house_) The Aries blader closed his eyes and thought about how his mission was going.

Well it sucked.

He had let Randy/Ryuga escape, and now Gingka was involved. Hyoma had to admit he didn't want to fight his friend. He had only did what he did to Gingka to protect him. There were bigger threats out there than; the god of Destruction, a company who wants to enhance bladers or beys that absorb your blader spirit. There was so much more that could threaten his life. And Hyoma feared that the Legends weren't even prepared to face that threat.

* * *

**Another Chapter Bites the dust! Anyway so tell me your thoughts about the chapter and give me your honest opinions. Please Review-Favorite-Follow**

**See ya`~ Midnight Maynoka **


	11. Secrets

**Dodges tomatoes and other crazy objects* I know it's been a long time since I updated. About 1 to 3 months. But I'm here now, it's been hectic with plain old life and stuff like that. And mostly because when I would try to work on the chapter, I'll get distracted with checking email, YouTube…Netflix…etc.… Anyway I don't own all the OCS, they go to their respective owners. **

**Dreams/Visons/Flashbacks/Thoughts:** _Italic_

**A/N: Bold **

* * *

_**3 Weeks Later**_

"Now guys, remember what I told you guys. No harsh training, you still need to recover." Rosalina said sternly to Nichi, Kayla, and Paika.

Paika groaned. "Oh come on it's not like we have any broken bones. Just a few cuts and scrapes still need to heal. We can still physically train and blade."

The other agents were in the Agent Self Defense Center. All the agents were in their exercise clothes. Listening to their Instructor bicker with the 3 recovering agents.

"Do you think Rosalina's lecture will ever end?" Garret whispered to Eric as he grinned ear to ear.

Eric sweat dropped avoiding the question.

Frieda giggled. "Yeah, it seems like this will last to the next generation."

They all laughed, well except Zander.

Garret's eyes flickered to black haired loner. "Oh brighten up Zane try to have some fun every once in a while."

Zander rolled his eyes "Whatever."

"Let's get this video conference going shall we." Tsubasa said to Kenta, Massumane, Hikaru, Kai (**An elite WBBA agent who's monitoring Chris**), Sora, Madoka, and Dashan. They were all on the different screens on his huge WBBA flat screen.

After the incident 1 year ago. Tsubasa had decided that the Legends needed to be watched. The legend's closest friends and family had agreed with Tsubasa's plan. So every 3 weeks Tsubasa would schedule a video conference with the people who were with a Legend daily. To see how they were holding up.

"So Massumane would you like to tell us about King's progress?" Tsubasa asked.

Massumane frowned at the question and nervously ruffled his now low hair. "King been the same old, same old." Massumane paused in thought, before continuing. "But he hasn't been the same since Dynamis passed. I can tell he's trying to get pass it, by joking around with me. But I can still see the dread in his eyes.

"Same goes for Tithi" Kenta said. Tsubasa's eyes flickered to the 19 year old. Ryuga's toughness as well as his powers seemed to rub off on him. His hair was had grown out, which now gave him longer bangs. His skin was more tan, probably because of the intense of his training conditions. Kenta sighed as he scratched the back of his head. "He's been being reckless, training way past his limits, exhausting himself and his bey. Sometimes I had to force him to stop and tell him to get some rest. But he ignores me and keeps training. It's taxing."

"Chris is doing whatever he can to keep himself busy. Kai said. **(This is going to sound off, but he looks like Harry from 1 Direction. I know I'm Weird! XD)** "He's been talking on jobs like crazy. Some people he does jobs for complete douchebags, but Chris does the job anyways. All I am saying Director is that the Legends keeps themselves on this track. The world may be left without one of its strongest defense."

Tsubasa's eyes flickered to Hikaru, Madoka, Dashan, and Sora. "Guys you haven't put your input. Do you have anything to say?" Tsubasa asked, a little worried to hear their answers. He didn't want to hear any bad news or any of his friends' troubles. But it was for the best.

Madoka scratched her head. "Well Gingka been doing well. About 4 weeks ago he came home really late and raided my spare medical kit. I asked what he needed it for, but he just said he saw an injured "dog" and wanted to patch it up. Ever since that night he's been a bit uplifted, his nightmares have gone away. And he seems a bit happier." Madoka frowned slightly as she said the next part. "But I did see him packing earlier this week."

Tsubasa tensed his eyebrows furrowing. "_So he's still thinking about leaving, huh. I just hope he lets Madoka know." _He it was odd that he was raiding Madoka medical supplies, it made him wonder if Gingka was hiding something.

"I've been keeping an eye on Kyoya. He's still angry at himself for not confronting Hyoma sooner. But I've been slowly easing the guilt off his shoulders. Hikaru said. "I seem to be the only person keeping him running a revenge crazed rampage."

Tsubasa knew Hikaru and the Spring Legendary Blader were close. So he figured that Hikaru was a good stress reliever for the wild lion. And frankly it worked, she held a special place in Kyoya's heart. The eagle blader was glad at least a few of his friends were trying to move on.

"Ryuto is still trying to get used to having Jupiter's star fragment." Sora said putting in his input. "He has more power than he handle sometimes."

"That's sounds familiar" Kenta said softly. He remembered all too well that when Ryuga gave him his star fragment it was a bit overwhelming.

"He's training harder than ever, patching up his weak points. But other than he's fine well on the outside anyway." Sora finished.

"Agruma has been decent if you look at it. During this pass year I let him take over in training our rookies of Beylin Temple, as well in Temple security." Dashan said putting in his statement. "He likes the new position and enjoys showing his knowledge to the little ones."

Tsubasa silently went over the information his friends had given him. "It seems like the Legends are handling their grief in different ways. But what I'm concerned about is their mental states, it seems Hyoma's betrayal scarred them all deep, even the ones who only knew him for a short time. Referring to Agruma and Chris.

Tsubasa watched as different emotions on his friends faces. He saw hurt and anger, but most of all he saw plain pain. His betrayal hurt all of them, they've known him for years and now seeing that he had just played them like harps. It hurt badly.

"We must find a way to return the Legends back to their normal selves." Tsubasa declared.

Massume snorted. "Oh come on, Tsubasa you know they'll never be the same after what happened a 1 year ago. Everything has gotten complicated and confusing. 2 Legendary Bladers have died, and how do you know Hyoma planning on not taking out another one?"

His friends furrowed their eyebrows and their eyes went to Kenta who had his narrowed his eyes. "Massumane, Hyoma has had a whole 12 months to come after us and he hasn't.

"I assure that the WBBA is doing whatever we can to find Hyoma. With the help of federal governments. But it seems he's went off the grid so we've sent our high ranking elites to go find him and bring him in." Tsubasa intervened

Massumane's expression grew serious. "You really think that's possible."

Frankly Tsubasa couldn't answer that question.

* * *

Danny took a deep breath, his body twitching slightly in his chains. He needed a way to get in touch with Randy. And he knew just the way to do it. His now purple eyes flickered with a weak light as he whispered these words.

"_Great heavens so pure and light please grant me access." _

* * *

_When Ryuga/Randy opened his eyes he found himself surrounded by stars and galaxy swirls. He took in a harsh gasp as memories came crashing into his mind. His mind still sort of a blur he took in the situation. He knew he wasn't in reality he must be in someone's mindscape but whose? _

"_Oh thank the heavens it worked" A voice said as a few golden shimmers around him gathered into a human form. They materialized into a friend that Ryuga knew for months now. He saw the familiar light lavender hair, and the same faint purple eyes. _

"_Danny?"_

_Danny smirked at him slightly as he floated closer to Ryuga. "Your probably wondering where we are. Well to make it short we're inside my mindscape. It's taking me a lot of mental strength to keep this entire structure up." _

"_Danny why are you doing this? You know how using those eyes of yours does to you." Ryuga said taking a step towards the former Guardian. _

_Danny's smirk faded and his face hardened. "I'm aware of the cost, but I had no other choice I needed a way to get in touch with you. Did you find the flash-drive I left for you in the grass?"_

_Ryuga solemnly nodded._

_Danny looked relieved. "That's good" Then he frowned, as he felt a spike in Ryuga's mind. "Your mindset seems distressed, are you in pain right now?" _

_Ryuga grimaced as he recalled Hyoma. "Hyoma attacked me, I got wounded, but luckily Gingka was there to save me."_

"_Gingka was there." Danny mumbled a bit doubtful, yet surprised. "Does that mean he knows?" _

_Ryuga grimly nodded. "It's only a matter of time, before he finds out about you."_

"_Then don't tell him."_

"_What?"_

_Danny crossed his arms. "I'm sure he's going to have questions. You can tell him about Revolt but you can't tell him about my imprisonment." _

_Ryuga was speechless. "You can't be serious Danny. You're at the mercy of that mad-man, you can't expect me to sit back and do nothing!"_

"_Ryuga!" Danny snapped his eyes suddenly glassy, his voice firm. "You need to stay for away from Revolt and me. That's exactly what he (__**the main mystery guy of the trilogy**__) wants you to, he wants you to come free me. You have to stay away. I'll be fine he won't kill me until he has all the necessary assets for his plan that includes you. Besides, Gingka can't know I'm alive it will only make the situation much more complicated."_

_Ryuga rolled his shoulders, knowing he had some truth. "Fine, but how are you holding up?" _

"_Torture was to be expected, it's nothing extreme, just a few agonizing beatings." Danny said tightly. Though he wasn't in physical form he could still feel the stings of the wounds he inflicted on him. He watched as Randy grew tense, so he quickly said. _

"_I've having some luck in figuring out his ideology. He has some leverage over Hyoma, that's what's keeping him held at Revolt. If it was up to Hyoma, he would have left a long time ago."_

"_You always did have this knack in getting into people's heads' its good it paid off." Ryuga strongly. _

_Danny grinned slightly at Ryuga's sense of humor. But his grin didn't last long when a sharp pain went through this head. He gripped his head, while closing one eye. He let out a shaky breath. "Looks like our time is up." _

_Ryuga's face fell, when he looked around and saw the galaxies were vastly going dark. This world was falling apart. He turned to Danny in a heart-beat. _

_Danny gritted his teeth as he spoke his last words for now. "R...Ryuga remember what I said." _

_Randy barely had time to comprehend what he said, before the he suddenly falling into a deep void. The last thing he saw was Danny smiling sadly and mouthing something to him. _

* * *

Ryuga bolted upright, panting and sweating. Everything was hazy, his body was highly sensitive. Numbly he tried to find out where the hell he was, and what was going on. He waited till his eyes cleared, and he got an idea on where he was. He was in a room, which was poorly furnished. The whole room was mostly made out of wood, with the expectation of the windows, which was glass. There was bed stand next to the bed he was laying on. It had medical kit that was wide open, with supplies all scattered around. This made Ryuga frown, and then he looked down at himself. His frown only deepened, his shirt and jacket were missing exposing his chest. His torso and back was wrapped in stale bandages this also made him noticed how much his body throbbing.

He threw off the red &amp; blue covers, and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He put his hands on his tanned knees and sighed. He closed his eyes and thought about Danny had said in his dream. This whole situation in his this point of his life sucked. He just wanted to settle down, hang out with Kenta and just enjoy life. But he knew that wasn't going to happen, at least not yet. His hazel eyes flashed, that wasn't going to happen unless he stopped Revolt once and for all. Ryuga's fist tightened as he thought harder.

"Good to see you're awake." A high pitched voice said slowly. "You've been out for a quite a while. I'm sure your wondering where we are, don't worry its safe. It's one of those abandoned WBBA safe houses."

Ryuga looked up and saw a much older Gingka looking at him, with those brownish eyes of his. He had a tray of food in his hands. He silently walked over to the bedroom desk, he cleared the medical supplies away. He sat the food down.

"Oh, here you might want this back." Gingka briskly. He reached to his spare bey case and pulled out Draco. Ryuga's eyes lit up seeing his bey, the Legend handed him it.

Ryuga held it in his palm for a few moments, savoring the sense of security the Great Dragon was giving him. Looking up, Ryuga spoke again

"How long was I out?"

Gingka cleared his throat. "3 weeks."

Ryuga raised his eyebrows, he was completely shocked. Sure when he got really exhausted from training and such; he would sleep for a while. But never 3 weeks.

"Your body suffered some damaged. I was able to tend to some of them, but some of your bruises will have to heal naturally." Gingka spoke quietly. "Which is most likely the reason that you slept for so long."

"When did you become Mr. Doctor, Hagane?" Ryuga said, trying to lighten the tense atmosphere.

Gingka's face darkened. "During the past year, I've spent a lot of time in the hospital, so I picked some stuff up."

Ryuga tilted his head as he heard Gingka's voice turn icy. He suddenly remember what Hyoma told Gingka that night three weeks ago.

_Well, well" Hyoma said to the break the silence. "It seems the great Autumn Legendary Blader has come to save the day. Last time we met, I left you writhing on the ground in sweet agony." _

_Gingka's eyes flared. "Enough talk me and you have unfinished business." _

_Hyoma smirked. "Ah. I see the beating I gave you must have awakened a spark inside. However I don't think your hatred is strong enough to defeat me."_

Ryuga furrowed his eyebrows at the memory. Last time he knew Gingka &amp; Hyoma were good friends. What had gone wrong? He knew obviously that Hyoma had betrayed the WBBA and all of his friends. But there was another reason that Gingka was mad at him.

It was a few moments later that Ryuga spoke again. "To be honest, I was expecting something totally different."

Gingka looked at him in confusion. "What."

Ryuga shifted. "You should be yelling at me, screaming almost. I've been alive throughout these 7 years, I had all that time to come see you guys, see Kenta in particular. I had a chance to make amends yet I didn't. Doesn't that make you angry?"

Gingka surprised Ryuga by chuckling. "No not at all, you had your reasons. Besides these pass 7 years have been hectic for me also."

Ryuga cast his eyes down. "I'm sure you have questions."

Gingka nodded. "You're right I do have questions. But one in particular." Gingka's voice got real serious. "Why is Hyoma after you?"

* * *

**A/N: Phew... That was a long chapter and sorry for leaving guys with a small cliffhanger. But it should make up for lost time. So what we learned from this chapter is that "Danny" has sworn Ryuga/Randy into secrecy about the Legends knowing that he's still alive. And that the other Legends across the world are dealing with their feelings different ways. **

**If anyone is confused, you know just PM, I'll be happy to explain. The real plot will be getting into play in the next few chapters. What I have been doing so far is prepping the side stories and such. But the real plot will come soon, as well as the master plotline. **

**~Midnight Maynoka~ **


	12. Departures

**I'm back! I actually have nothing to say, but to enjoy this sad chapter…I'm just kidding…or I'm I. I don't own some of the OCS, some OCS go to their rightful owners. I also don't own the Beyblade Metal Fight franchise.**

**P.S: OCS get screen time in this chapter! **

**Thoughts/Flashbacks/Dreams/Visons/Mindscape Conversations: **_Italic _

**A/N: Bold**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

"This totally sucks." Garret said as he threw a pebble across a pond. The other agents shrugged as they watched the sun set. They were all in the Bey Park, after an exhausting day of training with Rosalina and the other Agent instructors. So this was their relaxing moment.

Zander crossed his arms as he leaned against a tree trunk. "There's nothing we can do about it Garret, so quit your whining."

They were currently discussing the decision Director Tsubasa had made about Vortex. He had made the decision of going to confront the Vortex Director alone about the attacking incidents. He wasn't planning on taking any agents with him or anything. This made the agents very nervous as well as uneasy.

"I think it's a good idea. If you think about it, the only reason he's going alone. Is to not cause any friction between their agents and our agents." Nichi said softly.

"I agree" Paika chimed in. "If we were to start fighting it would cause a stir up with the other Blading Agencies. " You know how long it took to get the WBBA back to normal after that traitor Hyoma-"He was thrown off when Kayla elbowed him in the side.

She shook her head at him, and her eyes flickered to Eric whose face darkened at the mention of the name. Paika followed her eyes and saw his expression, he immediately shut up.

"Paika and Nichi have a point." Frieda said agreeing. "We have to be careful about the situation at hand."

Garret sat down on a boulder that was next to the pond. "But the Director could least take one of us with him." He faced Nichi, Paika, and Kayla. "You guys don't want justice for what they did to you?"

Nichi, Paika, Kayla looked unsure what to say. As if they weren't exactly sure what to think.

I'm sure Tsubasa will be fine." Eric said, eyes turned to him. This is the first time he'd spoken in the conversation. His eyes looked up at the stars that had befallen while they had been talking. "He will speak with the Vortex director and find out exactly why they attacked us."

The other agents looked doubtful, yet they understood where he was going.

"But what if he can't find. What if the Director is stubborn and won't talk about what happened." Zander questioned.

"Tsubasa has been Director of the WBBA for 7 years. I'm sure he knows how to deal with stubborn people." Eric shot back. "He's dealt with Kyoya Tagemi and the Dragon Emperor, I'm sure he can deal with another Director."

That was able to shut Zander up. He growled lowly, and turned his eyes to the full moon above.

All the agents went quiet, as if they were lost in their own thoughts. The only sounds were the chipping of crickets, and the ripples of pond. It was when Garret sighed that the silence was broken.

"You guys are so serious all the time. You need to loosen up." Garret suggested as he got up and stretched. "Wanna head to Benkai's Burger Joint?"

"I could go for some food." Frieda said. "I have a craving for some fries."

"Be careful you could mess up that gorgeous figure of yours." Kayla joked to Frieda.

"Oh hahaha" Frieda said rolling her eyes. "Your one to talk Kayla,"

Garret and the others grinned.

"Okay, last one to Benkai's Burgers pays!" Eric said suddenly, that's when he took off running north.

"Hey that's not fair you got a head start!" Paika protested, he took off running after his friend.

The others followed eagerly, laughing and joking all the way. But unknown to them 2 figures jumped out of the trees when they left. They were both clad in black, to blend into the shadows.

"So those are Director's Ootori's star agents." One figure said, his face was covered with a dark mask that seemed to glow faintly.

"I'm afraid so." The second person said, this time a girl. She had tan skin and deep brown eyes. She also had a scar on her neck, from an incident in her past

"You think it was a good idea attacking them _Blossom_?" The first figure said.

The girl known as Blossom shrugged, her long hair blowing in the breeze. "You know it wasn't in my place to object in attacking them. It's not like I wanted to hurt them. Director, ordered it. You know what happens when you don't follow the Director's orders.

The first figure sighed. "That's not what I meant and you know that. I meant about this whole plan, why does the Director want us to do this. Why does he want us to attack other bladers?"

Blossom turned around suddenly facing him with a scowling expression. "Come on, let's get back to HQ_ John_." She said ignoring question her companion just asked. "The Director will want a report on how our spying is going."

* * *

Tsubasa twisted the key to his apartment door lock. He was exhausted mentally from both work and keep Dark under control. He'd almost had an outburst today, during a meeting with the Agent instructors of all the WBBA agent divisions. Dark kept talking about his failures and whisperings doubts in his ear. It was very distracting, and it also made him very edgy. He had to stop the meeting 3 times, just for him to get ahold of his mental state. Luckily Rosalina was able to fill in for him those times, and he was grateful for that.

Tsubasa walked into his apartment and noticed something was off straightaway. His eagle sharp eyes scanned his living space as he cautiously made his way to his living room. Stopping for a moment, he picked up the hidden riffle he had, just in cast for emergencies. Making sure it was loaded he continued his way through his apartment when he reached the living room, he saw no-one there. He went over to his living room lamp and turned it off. The only light that was in his apartment was the light of the full moon, streaming through the curtains.

Tsubasa let out a breath, then the hairs on his neck stood up. He felt the air shift behind him. In a flash, he turned around and pointed the nose of riffle to the person behind him. With narrowed eyes he took the man in. He wore a red trench coat that was open, on the inside he wore a white shirt. Through the shirt he could see bandages covering his torso, probably from an injury. He wore a black jeans, he had brown boots. Tsubasa looked at his face. The man's long hair had white hair that created bangs, Tsubasa saw a sliver of red dye, but it wasn't a lot. Tsubasa's looked into the man's eyes they were hazel, they had a familiar fire to them.

That's when it struck him. Tsubasa put down the gun. "Oh my god."

The man beamed. "Long time no see, Tsubasa

* * *

Gingka watched Madoka sleep peacefully. Seeing her sleep so calmly made this twice as hard. Gingka was fully dressed, with a brown cloak on and his green duffle bag slung on his right shoulder. He wore a regretful expression, he didn't want to leave her, but he had too. He had to find out the truth about Hyoma, with the help of what Ryuga had given him he had a long way to go. He needed to find Hyoma, and get answers. Once he had that he'll come back.

"I'm sorry." Gingka whispered. He put an ivory colored envelope on the bed stand on Madoka's side of the bed. Inside it held a very special item, as well as a letter for her to read.

Putting on the hood, Gingka looked at Madoka one last time. After that he walked out of her house and he didn't turn back.

* * *

"Is that really you?" Tsubasa asked in disbelief. "Ryuga…"

Ryuga nodded. "It is." His eyes narrowed as he looked at Tsubasa more closely. He had dark circles under his eyes, and his eyes held a tinge of pain, he looked worn out.

"You seemed to still be having a hard time with the Dark Power aren't you?" Ryuga said sternly. "I thought I gave you exact instructions on how to get rid of that parasite."

Tsubasa nervously scratched his cut short silver hair. "I see your rough attitude hasn't changed." He tried joking, but Ryuga's expression remained solid. Tsubasa nervously mumbled the rest of what he was going to say "Your plan sort of worked I guess…"

"What do you mean "I guess?" Ryuga barked. "All you had to do was not to fight it and just accept it as a part of you. Unless you're holding yourself back from doing that."

Tsubasa went quiet at that last sentence. He'd could admit some truth to do that, he was maybe holding himself back. Through all these he had battled for complete control, maybe he was losing himself in the process. Everything was just too complicated and unclear. It was just too much to bear.

"How are you here?" Tsubasa asked, mostly to change the subject, and just out of plain curiosity. "You died 7 years ago."

Ryuga let out a breath. "I didn't technically die, you never did get confirmation. You just saw me go into sparks."

Tsubasa eyebrows raised.

"Anyway that's not why I'm here." Ryuga said briskly, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a silver flash drive.

The Director eyed the flash-drive wondering what was on it. "What's this for?" Tsubasa asked as Ryuga handed him the silver piece of hardware.

Ryuga rolled his shoulders, as if he were uneasy. "That should help you with your Vortex problem."

Tsubasa flinched, quite surprised that he knew about Vortex. "How did-"

"Look I know you have lots of questions, but nows not the time." Ryuga snapped harshly. "I just need you to keep that flash-drive safe for me, it contains a very special piece of information. You can't let it get into the wrong hands. You will know when to look at it. Can you keep it safe for me?"

Tsubasa nodded hesitantly. He rolled the small object in his fingers. His mind instantly calculatingly. Ryuga seemed uneasy, which was strange. So something on the flash-drive must have given him the spooks. But, what would that be?

"Alright, I need to get going." Ryuga said as he headed to Tsubasa living room windows. Tsubasa watched as he opened them and let the fall breeze flow in. Ryuga positioned himself on the frame as if he wanted to jump out. He turned his head slightly.

"Oh and Tsubasa. Don't tell anyone about the flash drive or the fact that I'm alive. Especially Kenta." Ryuga said softly. "And also lay off the drinking, I know you think it will help dampen the Dark Power's abilities but it won't…trust me." With that Ryuga jumped out of the window.

Tsubasa stood there for a minute, before he realized what Ryuga just did. He frantically went to his window, kind of panic stricken. His eagle-like eyes searched the busy street below looking for a face down body, but he say nothing. It was like Ryuga had just disappeared.

He backed away from window his mind was spinning on the details Ryuga had given him. Tsubasa ran a hand threw his short hair, he looked at the flash drive in his hand. Wondering what exactly was on the flash-drive that was so important.

* * *

"You really think you should leave." Ryuga said as he and Gingka overlooked the Metal City. Its brilliant lights made a dazzling light show in the star littered night sky. The wind as blew against Gingka's red hair, but he didn't seem care. The autumn Legend closed his eyes and exhaled.

"I do."

Ryuga eyed the other Legend. "Gingka." He said, his voice really soft. "You have a good life here, you really want to leave that?"

Gingka said nothing, instead he turned on his heel and started walking the opposite direction away from Metal City. But unknown to Ryuga, a little tear droplet slid down Gingka's left cheek.

"_I'm sorry everyone_"

* * *

The morning light shined against Madoka's eyelids. She turned her body over, her hands searching for warmth that was usually there to greet her in the morning. But it wasn't there, this caused Madoka to open her eyes slightly. Her blue innocent eyes scanned the empty spot next to her. This made her wake up instantly she sat up in Gingka's and her king size bed. Her house was eerily quiet, there was no bustling in the kitchen like when Gingka tried to attempt cooking breakfast for her. There was clanking in the background like Gingka was training.

Nothing.

This made Madoka worry, she looked around the Master bedroom. She stopped when she saw an ivory colored envelope on her bed stand. Her stomach suddenly got a sinking feeling. With trembling hands she took hold of the envelope, broke the seal and looked at the contents inside.

There was a neatly written letter, as well as a black satin square shaped jewelry box. Madoka took in a sharp intake of breath. She rashly opened up the letter and started reading.

_Dear, Madoka_

_If you're reading this letter it means that I've already left. I know what you're probably thinking "why would he leave" well to be honest Madoka. I was never the same after what happened with Hyoma. I felt that a part of myself got stolen from me that night 12 months. So the reason I'm leaving is to find answers, no get answers about why he did the things he did. I enjoy living life you Madoka, but it just didn't feel right, with all the complicated things going on. Things got confusing in my mind. So I decided to leave, but I promise when I find what I'm searching for. I will come back, I swear._

_Love, Gingka Hagane _

_P.S. I left a little gift for you. _

Madoka cursed herself for letting tear droplets land on the paper. She sniffled and looked at the jewelry box. She picked it up and held it in her hand, before she carefully opened it. What was in it greatly surprised her.

It was a ring, a diamond ring to exact. There was medium size jewel attached to a sliver band that was had something engraved on it. Madoka looked closer and nearly burst into tears when saw what the words said. Her world seem to shatter the moment she saw those words.

_You are my everything._

* * *

**Gah… That was so sappy and slightly rushed. I'm not very good at writing romance parts. That also reminds me I need to tell you guys 7 things. **

**1.) Zyro and his friends, nor does the new and improved DNA don't technically exist in this story's plotline. Which basically means you weren't probably see them anywhere in the trilogy. **

** 2.) I will try my best to fit some Romance into the story. Which means there will most likely be GingkaXMadoka, Mild KyoyaXHikaru, OcXOc (Among my OCS), and HyomaXOc. I believe those are it, if there's any more couples I'll be sure to let you guys know**

**3.) If people are wondering were Madison is. She will so make her return in future chapters. She is actually a key part of the whole Hyoma &amp; Revolt situation. So she will have more spot light soon. **

**4.) This is the last chapter were we will see Gingka &amp; Ryuga/Randy for a while. They weren't be returning for quite some time, you will probably see them towards the end of this story. However there will be moments where we will see Danny.**

**5.) If you guys are wondering where all the OCS are they will turn up eventually. The only other OCS I have yet to introduce are the rest of the Vortex agents and the Director of Vortex. **

**6.) And for anyone who is confused about the agencies. Let me list them off. There's the WBBA, Tsubasa runs that agency. Then there's Vortex, that's the agency that attacked The WBBA. Then there's Revolt, they are pretty mysterious. That's the organization that Madison &amp; Hyoma kind of don't want to work, but they're are forced to. Their main motive is still a mystery, at least for now. **

**7.) I know I haven't been the best at updating this story. There are 2 other stories I still have update for. What I'm saying is that, I really try harder update more often as I can. **

**Well that's all I have for now. If you guys have any questions, just PM me or leave your question in a review. I will get to you question soon.**

**Farewell, Midnight Maynoka~**


	13. Tensions

**I don't own some of the OCS, I only own my OCS. All the other OCS go to their rightful owners. Enjoy!**

**Thoughts/Flashbacks/Dreams: **_Italic_

* * *

I still think this is bad idea." Rosalina said as she walked Tsubasa to the Helicopter Pad that was on the roof of the WBBA. Everyone had been reluctant to let the Director go on this meeting alone, but Tsubasa had strongly insisted he go solo.

"Don't worry Rosalina I will be fine." Tsubasa said "It will be a walk in the park, I promise."

Rosalina still looked doubtful.

Tsubasa let out a breath. "Look, I'm well prepared to hold my own if anything were to happen." Rosalina's expression didn't change, seeing this Tsubasa sighed and added to his previous sentence. "But as an extra precaution, if anything were to happen I'll send out some sort of beacon alright?"

That other suggestion appeared to relax Rosalina's tense posture, slightly. But then again she didn't seem comfortable. Yet she hesitantly agreed. "Alright, Director. Good luck."

At that moment they arrived that the helicopter pad, the Helicopter was patiently waiting there. Its propellers spinning rapidly on both rotors, this caused air to blow at both Rosalina and Tsubasa.

Tsubasa quickly walked to the open Helicopter door, the 2 pilots were already in the cockpit all set to go. Tsubasa gave a side glance to Rosalina who was standing a few feet away from the helicopter. She still had a disapproving look on her face. As if she really didn't want him go.

"Director we're all set to go." One of the two pilots said to the Tsubasa. This drew Tsubasa's attention back the Helicopter that was waiting to lift off.

"Alright, then let's get going." Tsubasa said hastily as he tore his eyes away from Rosalina's expression. He timidly sat down in one of the seats right behind the cockpit. Tsubasa's mind went distance as the Helicopter started to lift off. He gazed outside the window looking at Metal City below, his eagle type eyes taking in loads of detail. Lots of things were on his mind. First Madoka called him early in this morning to tell him that Gingka had mysteriously left. Which Tsubasa knew about already, when he was on the phone with her, she sounded really heart broken. And that made Tsubasa feel guilty, he should've tried to stop Gingka from leaving. Madoka had told him, he had left a letter for and her. She didn't read it Tsubasa for personal reasons, but Tsubasa wasn't mad. He was at least glad that Gingka didn't leave without giving Madoka some sort of reassurance. But that still didn't change the fact that he left to do god knows what.

Tsubasa secretly didn't wish he would try to get revenge on Hyoma. But in order of him to that, he'll have to find him first. Not that the WBBA wasn't having any luck in finding him. They had searched all the places Hyoma has been, but found nothing. Even Tsubasa's top agents were at a loss for words. It was like someone was covering up his footsteps or something.

Another issue popped into his mind. Ryuga, he had a lot of questions about that incident. All these years everyone had thought he was gone from this world, and it turns they were misled. What has he been doing these past 7 years, matter of fact? How did he know about Vortex? There was just so much missing information clouding Tsubasa from the truth. And what about the flash-drive Ryuga had given him, what was on there that was so important?

"Director Ootori?" The pilot called to him.

Tsubasa snapped back to reality. He then realized that the Helicopter had landed in a dense forest clearing, in the distance he could see all tall metal structure. Also in the distance Tsubasa saw what looked like a canyon.

"Where are we?" Tsubasa asked the pilots. He unbuckled his seat belt and sat up slightly.

"We are on the outskirts of Vortex's perimeters, and a few miles away from Wolf-Canyon, sir." The pilot said to him.

Tsubasa inwardly grimaced. _"Wolf Canyon huh…"_

That place brought back so much memories. When he went undercover at the Dark Numbla, Doji had given a series of test to prove his loyalty. Surviving Wolf Canyon had been one of them. Tsubasa cleared his throat and opened the helicopter door. He glanced back to the pilots. "Head back to the WBBA. When I need to get picked up, I'll send a signal."

The pilots looked doubtful about leaving, but Tsubasa shot a stern glare with is his eyes. And they made their decision quite quickly. Tsubasa was already walking away when the Helicopter took off.

* * *

Chains clanked as Danny moved slightly on the floor. He just got finished with another one of his beatings. Everything hurt that was be expected, and he absolutely hated. He let out a sharp breath as the chains on around his ankles slightly ripped; causing them to bleed a tad when he shifted his legs. Going really slowly he pushed himself against the cold stone cell corner. He let out a weak breath as he rested his head on the wall. He tried to get his mind of his throbbing injuries and he focused on other things.

He wondered how Tithi was doing, as well as everyone else. He missed them dearly during the 12 months he was gone. He wanted to tell them everything, but Ryuga hadn't been convinced that would be a good idea. It completely sucked, and he hated it. He just wished the heavens would go in his favor at least for once.

Danny jerked suddenly when he heard footsteps coming towards his cell. Danny panicked inwardly. It hadn't even been a 1 hour since his last beating, they couldn't had come back already! Danny tried to keep his breathing regular, but it was kind of tough to do that when fear was pulsing through this veins.

He tensed when the cell door opened.

* * *

Tsubasa casually walked out of the forest. He was somewhat surprised to see a very high-tech building in the middle of the woods. He took in the building it resembled the WBBA building in quite some ways. But it was different in many, first it was more like a tower then a low based structure. The logo Vortex was plastered in the front, near the front doors were 2 security cameras on opposite sides. Tsubasa looked around and saw that there weren't any people roaming around or keeping guard. That made Tsubasa a tad suspicious.

Hesitantly, the WBBA director walked up to the double doors. Putting his hand on the door handle, in one swift move he walked inside. When he got in there. It was dark, the only light there was the sunlight seaming in from the glass windows and doors. Tsubasa looked around carefully, he saw no one just a big space with a front desk. There was balcony just about 15 feet above it. To the left of Tsubasa there was a staircase that led to the balcony, Tsubasa couldn't see what was beyond that. To the right of him, Tsubasa saw a series of hallways leading to who knows where.

"Hello?" Tsubasa said, his voice echoing through the spacious entrance.

There wasn't a response. This made Tsubasa feel a bit uneasy, he reached for the private communicator he always had within the inside of this jacket pocket. However, he stopped when he heard a voice.

"Hello, there Director Tsubasa Ootori."

Tsubasa looked up in a flash and saw the Director of Vortex on the balcony. His hands were on the rail as he casually grinned at him. Tsubasa narrowed his eyes as he took in the Director, he was tall, with striking ocean blue eyes, and messy dirty blonde hair. His figure was muscular, and he was probably in his early 20's. He actually wearing pretty causal clothing. Just a scarlet short sleeve shirt with a dark blue jeans and slightly brown/black boots.

"Director Rick Patterson. Nice to be able to meet again for a second time." Tsubasa said tightly. He got an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach as his hazel eyes bored into ocean blue eyes.

"Where are all your agents?" He added as he gestured around to the empty lobby.

"I sent them away, since I knew you coming I didn't want those fools around to mess with our important conversation." Rick said bitterly. "Now lets go to my office so we can chat." Rick motioned for Tsubasa to follow him.

Tsubasa reluctantly did, he walked up the stair case that was to his left and met Rick on the upper level. They walked down a hallway in silence.

It wasn't long after they took an elevator to get to the top. That they came to Rick Patterson's office. Still in silence they walked into the office. Tsubasa raised his eyebrows at how spectacularly furnished the place was. All the windows were glass which gave a great view of the forest and Wolf Canyon. Rick Patterson's desk was few meters away from the glass, there was Cactus plant on top of Rick's brown sturdy desk, along with a few papers. There were also little small things about the office, basically the necessities. In the corner of Tsubasa's eye he saw Rick go to a built in bar he had.

"Would you like anything Tsubasa?" Rick asked as he got out 2 short glass glasses. "I have some 1990's rare French scotch."

"Umm a water will do just fine." Tsubasa said briskly. He'd been working on not drinking that much after what Ryuga had told him. Plus he didn't want to make his mind hazy while he was on "busy"

"Well suit yourself I'm having one though." Rick replied. He started fixing the refreshments. "So what was it you wanted to talk about?"

"We've known each other for a while Rick." Tsubasa said causally. "And you know when boundaries have been crossed."

"Hmm... I don't believe I've crossed any boundaries lately Tsubasa." Rick replied as he handed Tsubasa his glass of water. "Would you mind expanding your accusation?"

Tsubasa eyes narrowed. "I believe you have. The reason why I came here is tell you about an incident that happened to 3 of my top agents 3 weeks ago."

"And what incident may that be?" Rick said before he took a sip of his scotch.

"An event that happened with one of your agents. I believe her name is Blossom, she attacked my agents." Tsubasa barked, slightly his voice getting irritated.

Rick's face hardened at the name Blossom. "Tsubasa you know bladers these days, they always like to roughhouse. It's only natural for bladers to get into fights."

"What happened wasn't a fight, it was a debilitate attack." Tsubasa growled. "And I'm going to hold you agency responsible."

"Now, now Tsubasa no need to get hostile." Rick said while he sat his half empty scotch glass on his bar's counter. "You wouldn't want to evoke that Dark Power inside you. I heard it gets uppity when its host gets certain negative emotions.

That made the Eagle blader eyes widen at Rick's comment. He completely forgot about talking about Blossom. All he wanted to know now, was how Rick knew about the Dark Power.

"How did you know about that?!" Tsubasa asked a bit forcefully and desperately. Determine to get answers out of the other Director. Yet he couldn't shake the feeling that Rick was somehow playing him.

Rick smirked and took a step closer. "You have ever heard the saying knowledge is power."

He took another step. "Well I know your deepest darkest secrets Tsubasa. I know you have been struggling with that Dark Power of yours for a while."

_**Step**_

"I know you haven't been in contact with Yu Tendo for a while after you guys had that big argument 2 years ago."

_**Step **_

Tsubasa took a step back every time Rick advanced.

"You really think it was a good idea, kicking out 17 year-old out of your apartment. And I thought you we're suppose his best friend/Guardian after his parents died. Tsk, tsk Tsubasa not a very wise decision on your part."

_**Step**_

At that moment Tsubasa's back hit the closed office doors. He was still trying to process what Rick had told him. It was then he realized that Rick was really up in his personal space. He had backed him into a corner.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Danny whispered weakly. "Are you here to give me another beating? If you're trying to get me to speak it's not going to work. I already told you and your boss that you won't get anything out of me."

Hyoma ignored some of Danny's smart talk, he knelt in front of the wounded Ex-Legend. "No, I'm not here to beat you." Hyoma said tensely. "I'm here to tell you something very important."

Danny lifted his head a little, slightly interested in what Hyoma was going to tell him. "What?"

Hyoma sighed. "I'm going to help you escape this blasted place."

Now that got Danny's attention.

* * *

**BOOM! I just left you guys with 2 possible story changing cliffhangers. Okay, is it just me or is Rick Patterson really suspicious. I don't like him, and I created him! *scratches head in confusion* Anyway if you liked the chapter just pop a review in the box below. Wait one more thing, before I go. **

**Can someone please explain to me what the concept of this new Beyblade Show is about? I looked at several different websites and they said that it was set after Shogun Steel, but some sites said it was a whole different story with new characters. To cut a long story short, I'm basically confused about this whole situation. So if anyone could explain it to me, it would really help!**

**~Midnight Maynoka~**


	14. Eye to Eye

**I'm back bringing gifts and by gifts I mean a chapter. Anyway I have big news, I will changing the rating of this story to M. After much thinking, I realized if I lift it on **

**Reasons: In later chapters there will be extreme violence, plus most likely some sexual activity, and probably some harsh profanity.**

**Disclaimers: I think you guys know the drill by now. (~_~)**

* * *

"Y...You're going to do what" Danny stuttered unconvincingly. He was mostly shocked, and half-hearted about what had Hyoma spoken.

"I'm going to help you get out of this hell-hole." Hyoma said again. "I'm sick of _him_ forcing good people to do bad things to innocent bladers. It's time I change that."

Danny narrowed his eyes at the Aries Blader. "You must think of me as a fool."

Hyoma was unfazed by the Guardian's tone of voice and reply. "I figured you would say that. But just hear me out alright?"

Danny didn't respond, he just rested his head on the stone wall. He listened to Hyoma talk more.

Hyoma sat close to Danny and started talking. "I have a way to get you out. But I need your assistance.

Danny made no comment, but he put on a curious face. Hyoma seemed to catch on to Danny's curiosity. So he continued to speak.

"I am familiar with that curse and also the heavens you find so dearly. I was thinking I we could that to our advantage. Beside did you think your family was the only one who knew about the Heavens and curses? Koma Village has been gathering knowledge of the heavens for quite a while.

Danny head snapped up at the word _curse_. His pupils went into slits. "A...Are you out of you mind!" What do you mean by "advantage?"

"I've seen what you can with that curse of yours." Hyoma said referring to an event that happened a few months back. "I know that it's embedded some of its power into yours eyes. Which is why they look that way."

Danny turned his head away from Hyoma. He didn't want to hear about the curse right now. There were a lot of things he didn't want right now. He didn't want be in this god forsaken place, he didn't want fear the sound of footsteps. He wished a lot of things right now.

"You can use the curse to break out of here. I know you have the ability to materialize the power of it." Hyoma said. Danny looked at him in the corner of his eye. "I'm surprised that you haven't use it to break out of here yet."

"You have no idea how much I would like to do that." Danny said quietly. Hyoma looked at him with an expression of understanding. Like he also didn't want to be here in this hell-hole.

"But."

Hyoma's expression went impassive.

"I can't leave not just yet. I have a job to do here,"

"Even if that job gets you killed?" Hyoma growled. "Your truly are a fool."

Danny huffed and shifted his body, as another flashed of sharp pain flashed through his body. "I have my reasons for doing what I'm doing, and I believe you have yours, am I right?"

Hyoma's expression went to angry to shock in about one second. "What do you mean?

Danny eyed the ex WBBA member, he had heard so much of him from Gingka. Hyoma was serious and always kept his calm. Seeing him as a friend to the hyper leader of the Legendary Bladers amazed Danny sometimes.

"This boss of yours, has some type of leverage over you. Am I correct?" Danny said simply, as he stared at the astounded blader.

"How did-"

"I have gained information from both our chats, and meetings with your _boss._" Danny's voice tightened on the word "boss". As he recalled the beatings he had endured, just to figure out this much. "I'm very good at analyzing body behavior and emotions. I know you wouldn't have done any of this, if you had free will.

Hyoma's jaw tightened, as he thought of Madison. On what she means to him.

"So tell me." Danny said lowly, as he continued speaking. "What is it that he has up against you?"

Hyoma looked away from him, his hair blocking out his blazing eyes. He bit his lip, holding back all the ramblings he wanted to spill out to The Ex Jupiter Blader. "You wouldn't understand."

"That's funny, those were the exact words you said before you shot me in the stomach." Danny said a little bitterness in his voice.

Hyoma winced at the memory of that. "Sorry about that. I had no other choice.

"Everyone has a choice, Hyoma." Danny quoted.

"Not me." Danny said, with that he stood up and turned his back to him. "Just think about my offer okay. With that he walked out, banging the metal cell door with a BANG.

Danny sighed when he left him in darkness. His violet eyes traced over the chains around his tense wrist. Letting out a breath he looked up at the ceiling.

"I'll think about it.

* * *

Tsubasa's breathing had quickened quite fast. Rick was very close in his personal space. It wasn't helping much that his eyes staring intently into Tsubasa's own.

Almost a million thoughts were running through this head. Tons were about what Rick had said about his old companion Yu. It had been 2 years since he's seen the 18 teen year old. Yu had become more rebellious throughout the years, even close to rivaling Kyoya's sharp attitude. So when he decided to leave and go on an intense training route. Tsubasa had forbid it, Yu got mad, and left in the middle of the night. Tsubasa had cut of any relations with the boy.

Now Rick knew something about Yu that Tsubasa didn't; and that was pissing the director off. Not to mention that he got a weird fluttering feeling in the pit of his stomach. He suddenly got this possessive feeling over Yu, even though he hadn't seen him years. He still felt lingering feeling Rick noticed the change of emotion on Tsubasa face, and he pulled back from the other Director. A look of amuse was plastered all on Rick's face. He picked up the shot of scotch that was on the counter and took a sip.

Tsubasa stood there frozen in place, it would seem. His mind still whirling in confusion and anger.

It was when Rick's voice shook him out of his state. "What's wrong Tsubasa, you've look like you just had a moment of agony."

Reality hit the Director like whip to the back. Tsubasa sucked in a sharp breath, and glared at the other Director. He needed to collect himself and think about the information Rick 'slipped out', but he could do that later. Right now he needed to focus on the mysterious person in front of him.

"This conversation is done. And I'm holding your agency responsible or the attacks forced on the WBBA."

Tsubasa turned around, to swiftly walk out. However Rick's next few sentences halted him.

"How about a tournament?"

Tsubasa halted abruptly he turned his head slightly, his eyebrows furrowing. "A tournament?"

Rick smirked, his eyes whirling with a certain type of unknown hunger. It made red flags go up in Tsubasa's already battered mind.

"Yes, a tournament. I purpose that we both pick our best agents and have them compete in it." Rick said casually as he set the two small glasses on the counter. He walked over to his oak wooden desk and picked up a pile of folders. Tsubasa's eagle eyes, flashed across the label on them. He saw the logo of the WBBA plastered across them. Another red flag went up in his head. So it looks that they both had been researching another, suspicious.

"Let me get this straight, you want me to pit my agents against your agents. In a most likely death match that might cause property damage?"

"Essentially, yes it will cause our agents to let off some steam, you might say."

Tsubasa considered this idea. It seemed like a good idea, and it could work. Plus he was already thinking of a hosting another World Championship. Maybe this could work for the both of them.

"How would this work?" Tsubasa asked, wanting to know more about this "tournament".

Rick smiled eagerly, his eyes twinkling with a gleam. "It will work like Battle Bladers. I'm pretty sure that you're familiar with that event."

Tsubasa clicked his tongue. "Don't push my buttons Director Patterson. We may be apart the same company, but our intentions are very much different."

"That may be so, Tsubasa. But you can't change." Rick stared down Tsubasa. The WBBA director let out a breath, and looked away.

"Explain your plan, before I change my mind."

"Gladly. It will be very much like Battle Bladers. We will both pick our top agents and have them compete in the tournament. However in order to complete in the tournament they will have 6 months to collect 100,000 bey points. Starting from scratch of course. Whoever doesn't collect their points won't to be able to compete.

Tsubasa pondered that idea. It was basically a repeat of Battle Bladers 12 years ago. This concerned him in many ways though. First of all it was very dangerous for his agents to go off the grid and do this. Plus, he was pretty sure that Vortex's agents would try to intervene with them. He wasn't really sure about this, but he decided anyway.

"Fine, I'll go along with this plan of yours." Tsubasa voice got a bit deeper. "But if you try to hurt my any agents I will personally see to it that you cease to exist."

Rick grinned. "You're full of empty threats. I'm sure you won't risk unleashing that hate of yours." Rick turned away from him. "Now get out of my office I have work to do.

* * *

Stale footsteps sounded throughout the cold corridor. Keys jiggled as broad man opened a certain cell containing a special prison. The man walked in carrying a tray of food, which happened to a plain piece of bread with a few pieces of beef. As he walked in, his orange hair captive flinched slightly. He had been a given a new room, one more comfortable. It was to some extent a bigger room then he previously had. It had a small makeshift bed, and a small sink. That was pretty much it. The prisoner was currently laying down on his bed, facing away from the man.

"What, no snarky comment?"

No reply

The man sighed. Putting the tray of food on the floor next to the bed. After he did that he leaned against opposite wall. "I had a special visit today. Would you like to hear about it?"

No reply, but the boy did shift a little.

The man frowned then smiled. "I believe his name was Tsubasa Ootori. I think you know him. He seemed really worried and hurt when I mentioned you in our little squeamish.

This cause the male to sit up suddenly, he glared, his eyes going to slits as a sudden protectiveness for Tsubasa came over him. "What did you do to him?"

"Oh nothing much, I just pushed his buttons a little. I see why you like him, he smells like the forest. Very attractive you know."….. **(A/N: *stops typing* what the hell am I writing, oh well can't stop now.)**

The man said a gleam in his eyes.

The boy sneered at the man. His eyes blazing with wrath and hatred. "You stay the hell away from him! You have to rights to him.

"Being protective are we. I must say you're little crush for him, is quite cute. I will leave Tsubasa alone, if you do something for me."

The caused the boy to let out a seethe in breath. He ignoring the previous comment the man had mentioned, trying to hide his burning face from the man. He went straight the last point the "Blackmail; is that your big plan, how original."

The man let out surprising chuckle. "Fine if you don't want to help. I'll just pay Tsubasa a little visit, maybe I can get another whiff of that amazing smell." With that he started to walk out…

"Wait." The boy's voice was tense with anger and a hint of surrendering.

The man smiled to himself, he slowly turned facing the distraught male. "I'm listening.

The boy gulped. "I...I'll do what you want." He looked down avoiding the man's powerful and slightly unnerving gaze.

The man grinned brightly. "Perfect." He walked over to the boy and put 2 fingers under his chin lifting it so his face was facing him. The boy tensed at this sudden action. But he kept the urge to slap the hand away from his skin. This guy always made him uncomfortable He bit his lip, he was doing this for Tsubasa, that's all that matter.

_Tsubasa _

* * *

**Gosh that ending was dope, but I bit weird I must say * puts head in hands* I really need to cut off on the yaoi fanfics. Phew I'm done with that chapter. My apologies if it took me so long to post. I had some issues going on, so I lost inspiration. But I'm back and ready to work on updating my other 2 ongoing story. But this story is the main priority for me, so I other stories will I have to wait a little way. Please Review**

**See ya~ Midnight Maynoka**


	15. Choices

**I don't own MFB. All the other OCS go to their respective owners. P.S. I had a beta for this chapter, so it should be better in quality and grammar. Enjoy!**

"Me and top leaders have made this decision together." Tsubasa announced to the group of Agents that had gathered around in the front lobby of the WBBA. They all wore uneasy and eager expressions**. **Rosalina and Tsubasa both were on the balcony above them, scouting the crowd of employees. When Tsubasa had first gotten back from visiting Vortex. He seemed a bit shaken up, but the he had ordered a big gathering of all the active agents that weren't on any missions to meet at WBBA headquarters. After discussing the situation with Rosalina and the other leaders they decided to follow up with Rick's little plan. But they would do so on their own terms.

". To go is completely optionally, which means you don't have to if you don't want to. Now, we've decided that each agent will have another agent journey for 110,000 bey points. Which means each of you guys will have to pick a fellow agent to appoint you. Due to safety reasons, we have required that all teams must check in with the WBBA headquarters every 3 hours. No excuses." Tsubasa proclaimed.

This earned a few groans and complaints from the teenagers; and even some adults of the crowd. The Director inwardly smirked; teenagers these days always complaining about the simple stuff. "I will give you all 24 hours to clear up anything before you leave."

There were still a bit of grumbles among the crowd. It sounded like they were doubting themselves about doing this challenge.

Tsubasa heaved a sigh before he leaned forward on the balcony, staring at the gathering of young and old agents. "Look I'm going to be honest with this. I don't really trust Vortex or Rick Patterson at all. Tsubasa stopped thinking about the events of earlier that day. He shuddered as an uncomfortable feeling creeped itself into the core of his body. Tsubasa cleared his throat looking back at his agents.

"And you may not either. But I'm not doing this for us, I'm doing this for the good of the WBBA." Tsubasa grinned mischievously a twinkle in his eye. "Think about it this way. We know have a reason to beat Vortex at their own game!"

An eruption of cheers and laughter tore through the crowd.

It was game on with Vortex from this moment on.

* * *

"So have you figured out who you're going with?" Paika said as he watched Eric pack a bag of his travel wear. They were in Eric's room currently discussing the plan for the next 6 months. A fair amount of theirs friends were planning on going, Paika had asked Zander if he was going, the illusion blader had stated that he wasn't planning on attending. Saying that he wanted to keep an out for anything suspicious involving Vortex. Eric couldn't blame he though, to be honest he was thinking about staying himself; but he thought otherwise. He needed a good battle, it's been so long. Sure his friends were great to battle with… but he just needed to get some things order.

Eric stopped from his packing, glaring at Paika from the corner of his eye. "Aren't you supposed to be packing you too? Why are you wasting time here?"

Paika was silent for a few moments, before smirking to himself. His also blue eyes boring into Eric's emotion filled ones. "News flash, I've already finished packing, all I have to do now is find a partner to travel with."

The Falcon blader made a tsk with his tongue, and stubbornly resumed stuffing clothes into an already filled bag. Paika looked on in amusement, but part of him was worried. Eric hadn't been the same since that day in the training where everyone was pitted against another.

He didn't know what had happened: One minute Eric was doing fine, attacking very fierce his moves owning them. And that's when…. He lost it, his power completely went haywire as if Eric had been restraining his true power to say the least, but then the bonds disappeared temporarily and it had run wild. But in the end, his friend had managed to control it once again.

"Eric."

Eric instantly froze from his packing, he lifted his head and looked at Paika. His voice was completely serious, no laughs in his face. Eric studied his friend, determined to find out what was up.

"Yes?"

Paika made a firm thin line with his lips. As if he was doubting what he was going to say next. Nevertheless, he forced it out of his mouth. "Are you going to be okay on this trip?" His voice was still serious, but it had softened a bit; into a friendly tone.

Eric to say the least was speechless. That was a good question. In fact, to be honest with himself he wasn't quite sure of that himself. Lately his true power had been a little bit… hasty. It was itching for a chance to release its essence around. But he knew he couldn't let that happened at least with people not around and if he was in a clear open space. The fact that he'd almost allowed it release in the main WBBA Headquarters was a bit unnerving.

"Don't worry Paika I'll be fine." Eric said bluntly, his voice almost devoid of the emotion.

Paika glowered at him, then he "tsked" "Fine if you say so. But be careful out there and stay in control, don't let whatever power you're holding back. Get the best of you.

Eric snorted, and he let out a hearty laugh, he then smirked at his friend. "I as if I'll let that happen a second time."

That evening everyone had paired up with their buddies. Tsubasa and Rosalina had said their temporarily goodbyes to the group of agents. Also reminding them to be safe and come back in one piece. The group had laughed this off of course, but they had reassured them that they would be careful. And off they went, all the groups going their different ways

* * *

Later that night, at Tsubasa house. The Director was fast asleep tossing and turning when a mysterious shadowy figure had managed his way into the eagle blader house. The intruder was discreet in his invasion careful not to make much noise to alert the blader. The man let out a sigh as he walked throughout the small apartment, as if he knew how to navigate the place. He frowns as he looked around the kitchen, he saw some old beer bottles littered across the counter.

"_Hmm, what's has gotten into you Tsubasa?" _The intruder thought solemnly. He moved on, to investigate the rest of the house. He went towards the hallway, and quietly steps into Tsubasa. Only to find that Tsubasa was tossing and turning in bed, his body was tense and he kept whimpering inaudible noises under his breath. The intruder pursed his lips, slowly going over to the Director. He knelt down beside him, and ran his coarse hand through the silver strands. Tsubasa tense face seem to loosen almost instantaneously, leaned into the comforting embrace. The intruder let out a soft chuckle, Tsubasa always did love when he ran his hand through his hair. To say the least, it was a warm gesture to the both of them. The intruder kneeled there for a while, stroking Tsubasa's hair until the soft whimpers had receded. It was a moment of clarity and peace between the two. Until it was crushed by a sharp buzzing in the Intruder right ear.

Letting out a hiss of annoyance, he moved his unoccupied hand to his ear. "What!" He snapped quietly.

A cold chuckled sounded off. "What did I ruin time with your boyfriend?" The intruder clicked his tongue. "Why are you calling me?"

"Boss wants you back at Vortex right now carrot top. And I advise you hurry, unless you want to be punished yet again."

The intruder's green eyes flashed at the nick-name and the threat that accompanied it. "Fine I'll be there in a minute." He hastily stood up, his hand reluctantly left Tsubasa hair. He body seemed to cry out in wanting to stay here be with him. But the intruder knew that would be a bad idea. He had to go, even if he didn't want to.

He hoisted himself from the edge of the bed; and went to the do. Just as he was about to leave…

"Wait."

The intruder stopped abruptly, his green eyes shrunk dilated with shock and confusion. With unhuman speed he spun around, facing the thought sleep Director.

Tsubasa was staring at him, but it didn't look like him. His usual hazel eyes were a blood red. There was no hatred or malice, but legitimate concern. The intruder cocked his head in misconception. He had seen the Dark Power in action and had witness its strength head on. But this was something different.

The green-eyed person opened his to speak, however Tsubasa/Dark held up a hand to stop him.

"Before you say anything about why you're here. I just want to say, I need to you to stay away from Tsubasa.

The person across from Dark furrowed his eyebrows.

"You seem confused, Tsubasa already has enough problems to deal with. He doesn't need you in his life right now."

The person snorted in resentment. "If I could rid of you, I bet most of his work load would be lightened. Without you, I bet Tsubasa could actually get some work done."

"I'm the one keeping him sane, _boy._" Dark sneered. "He was crippled when you left him, and never came back, well until now. You may not see it now, but I'm the one who's trying to save/protect him."

The two stared off intensely, before the intruder talked. "Oh please, you don't even know what I've been through. To keep Rick Pattersonaway from Tsubasa. I sacrificed blood, sweat, and other things to keep him protected. So don't give me that bull, you're so high and mighty about!" The intruder's voice rose a bit.

Dark was unfazed by the change in voice. " I see how much you care for him, Tsubasa is a fragile person I must admit. But he's had his heart crushed so many times." Dark paused and peered at the bewildered expression on the other's face. " And I know that you want to protect him, as do I. But you will have to so, from a distance. If you come back here again, I will not hesitate to kill you dead on the spot.

The intruder glowered. "Try if you want, I will not let him go a second time. I'll keep coming back no matter how much you kick me out."

Dark cocked his head in a curious manner. "So be it, but if you end up breaking Tsubasa's heart with your lies, don't say I didn't tell you so.

* * *

_Almost there_

Click, Click…

_Almost there_

Click, Clank, Click

Clank!

_Thank the heavens_

Danny let out a pained grunt, as he tested out his flexibility with his wrist. It could almost separate them completely, but still had a way to go. With a sharp cry, he used some of his curse power, the chains broke with a piercing crack. With a sigh of much needed relief he got to work on his ankles those to break. Getting to his knees, with a burst of adrenaline coursing through his veins, along with some curse power. He bolted to the steel door, he had to make this fast. He didn't want to do this, but desperate times call for desperate measures. Putting a palm on the door, it was blown off its hinges. Danny closed his eyes for a moment and with he opened them they had turned a dark violet purple, a deranged smirk got plastered on his lips.

"Hey! The prisoner is escaping!" One of the guards (who was near) yelled out. In a matter of seconds guards had surrounded him. "Stay right there!"

Danny smirked maliciously "Time to die."

With that blood curling screams echoed through the long corridors. Blood splattered up the walls and ceiling. In seconds the screaming had stopped and the deranged lavender hair blader was already running to the dungeon entrance.

* * *

**I know it's been a really long time since I had updated this, and you guys have every right to be angry. But I'm back now and I have great news, I will be updating more quickly now. And no I'm not just saying that, I'm completely serious. I will be keeping a strict schedule to this story. Anyway review if you liked this chapter. Yeah a lot of things happened in this chapter. Danny accepted Hyoma's advice and went for escaping or is that what he's really doing? Tell me what ya'll think!**

**Midnight Maynoka~**


	16. On Our Own

**I don't own Metal Fight Beyblade. I only own my Ocs, all the other Ocs go to their respective owners. **

**Warnings for chapter: some blood. If you're uncomfortable with this concept, I will have a warning before it starts. Enjoy! :)**

**Flashbacks are in Italic**

* * *

The world had gone insane, well that's what it seemed like for Danny. His vision had blurred greatly, instinct driving him on. His pulse was pounding, and what felt like fire raced through his veins. It was agonizing sensation over running his mind and body. Yet even in the conscious of his mind, he could still feel what his destination was. With crazed eyes Danny, shot down another row of guards that tried to get in his way. It was quite the bloodshed, limbs and blood arced into the air. Creating, a gruesome image of what was really happening to inside the guardian's mind.

* * *

"_I don't even know that I'm going to do with." Ryuga said quietly as he watched his partner intently on the bed. Danny was across from him, his head wrapped up in his hands. He was trembling visibly, small hiccups coming from his mouth. But either way he stayed silent._

_Ryuga sighed and went to sit down gently on the bed next to him. The was an uncomfortable silence, as Danny sniffled silently. _

"_Danny." Ryuga whispered. _

_His partner did a hard sniffle and finally looked up. His eyes were puffy, and tear streaks stained his cheeks. "I..I don't know how you did this for some long."_

"_You got to learn to cope with it. I know it's not easy Danny, but you will get better in time." Ryuga tried to reassured. _

_Danny's eyes lit in anger. "It's been 6 months since that day at the WBBA! And I still can't move on." His voice cracked on the last word. "I want to see my friends and family but I can't because of this stupid situation. I- " _

_Danny sentence got cut off when Ryuga sudden flicked him on the forehead. A stinging pain shot sprang from the contact. Danny immediately brought a hand up to his forehead. "Ouch!" Danny glared angrily. "What was that for?!"_

_Ryuga 'tsked' "You idiot, I've been doing this for 7 years. I very much know that you can handle this isolation. I think about going to Gingka and everyone else to tell them the truth almost every day. But I can't, cause if I do then they would be put in serious danger. Therefore, I keep doing what I do now to keep them safe. So suck it up and get your ass into high gear."_

_The previous Dragon Emperor then got up from the cot. Without turning to face him he spoke again. "Look I get it you're upset about a lot of things. But you shouldn't let that get to you. Sure you got busted up a few months back, nevertheless you can bounce back from the darkness inside."_

* * *

Danny came to a sudden stop, his eyes dilated back to their regular size and color. He let out a big gasp of breath. The curse hissed inside his head as it retreats yet again into the depths of his soul. Almost immediately a metallic stench flooded his nostrils, alarmed Danny looked at the scene around him. What he saw he saw sent a flare of panic and horror through him. A muffled shriek shot from his mouth, his eyes instantly watered.

"Oh my god."

Taking a few steps backward, he tried to figure what was happening. That's when everything came flashing back to him. He had temporarily let the curse free to get to the control room. He whimpered with self-disgust as he looks at blood covered rags he wore. The area was a mess as well, blood and guts covered the floor and lower walls. A shiver ran up his spine as he realized that was the one to do this. Yet Danny couldn't waste any more time here. No matter how much he wanted to curl into a ball and sob his heart out. Shaking away his panic that was slowly building inside his chest. He raced the door that was in front of him. Hacking the control panel that was to the side, a few technical hacks he learned from his friend the Mercury Blader.

After hacking it for a good minute or two. He barged through the double doors and saw the huge computer a few feet away. As quick as he could, he ran to the panel and quickly hacked the central security system. Then the WBBA encryption, typing furiously the code that would save him from this hell. He was almost done, when a faint booming sound caught his attention. He paused for a split second before he clenched his teeth and resumed typing. He was very aware if he was caught he could be in the beating of his life.

"Almost there, almost there- "

The wall behind him gave falling to the ground with clank. Dynamis was vaguely aware of what happened after that. Thundering footsteps came through the entrance way surrounding him.

"Get on your knees!" One of the guards shouted.

Danny clenched his teeth and turned around to face the guards. He knew that relaying on the curse was a very bad idea. Not after what had happen before...

His hand was on the enter button ready to press it at any time.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you." A voice said, a familiar one that Danny recognize.

The boss walked through the crowd of guards a smirk plastered on his face. Danny gave him a defiant glare. "It's over on push of the button and your whole system comes crashing down."

The man in charge grinned. "You think I don't know that, what if I wanted you to press that button hmm?"

Danny's eyes narrowed.

"Take this into consideration. Let's say you did press that button and that transmission did get through. What happens when they come crashing in only to meet their bloody death by your hand." The boss said.

"I don't care about your threats. My friends will do anything to take you system down and when I push this button it's over."

Boss chuckled. "Oh little guardian you think I'll let you get that far." There was a weird tone in his voice that made him feel a bit uneasy about his decision.

Within a blink of an eye the boss was in front of him with a devious smile on his face. Danny's eyes widened instantly, and his hand immediately pushed the enter button only to find he couldn't. Confusion rocked his mind, as he realized that his wrist had a tight hold on them. When had that happened? He didn't have time to speculate because, the mysterious man pulled him roughly away from the control panel. Danny struggled weakly his body still weak from the strain of the curse. The boss shoved him to the floor, causing him to groan.

"I must say guardian you have done as well as I hoped." The boss chortled. "Taking out a whole raid of guards to get this one room. It's a damn shame you won't get to complete the mission you came all this way for."

Danny tilted his head to the ground. Tears threatened to truly fall this time, however anger sprouted forth. He certainly wouldn't allow this monster to have the sick pleasure of seeing his emotional pain. So he kept quiet. He watched with hopeless eyes as the unnamed man stepped closer to the panel. He carefully read screen eyes widened in great surprise. He seethed a turned back to Danny, who unknowingly was faintly grinning. The earlier show he had put on was quite a show even to fool this man.

"Where's the real messages!" The man barked, harshly grabbing the front of Danny's ragged shirt.

Danny eyes glowed faintly with pride. "Already sent it just a few seconds before you blasted rudely through the doors. It should be way about of your reach now."

"So everything before was a joke?!" The man seethed in fury.

"You said it I must say I didn't expect you to fall for it so easily." Danny attempted to laugh at the irony, but it had quickly turned into a harsh cough.

The man let go of his collar, making him fall to ground in a heap. Boss had then started yelling orders in a vastly manner his anger clearly showing.

In the miss of all this chaos a weak smile came to Danny's lips. It was almost the time to end his suffering.

* * *

Meanwhile thousands of miles away in an observatory. An astronomy teacher looked up from grading his students' papers. When a strange beeping sound emerged from his WBBA laptop. Adjusting his glasses slightly he opened up the secret encryption. His eyes widened when he read it. He hurried fingers he quickly downloaded it to a chip and trashed his computer. Knowing that the people responsible could easily track him via internet.

He hastily got up from his desk and swiftly up the chip inside a steel case that he could carry. He then raced down the observatory stairs swiftly making it downstairs. He picked up the secure phone he always secretly had on him. Dialing a number, he waited for an answer.

"_What is it" _

"It's finally here."

The man on the other side seemed to pause_. "Are you sure?"_

"Positive, I have the encryption downloaded on my personal nano chip. I'll be heading your way soon."

"_No, just keep the plan. Head to Dynamis's old temple. There should a person there waiting for you."_

The astronomer paused. "You sure, I think it will be in greater hands you Gingka."

"_Yes I'm sure, besides Gingka not in the best of shape anyway. I have to go just take the chip to Africa I'll meet you there_."

"Alright."

"_And Yuki remember be on the lookout. You can't trust any of the WBBA members at least not right now. We are on our own from now on."_

* * *

**Hey! It's been a long time. Life's been busy and what not. Anyway review if you want tell me your thoughts on the chapter. Criticism is welcomed here just as long it is positive and not harsh of any kind**.

_**~ Midnight Maynoka**_


	17. The Siren and Hydra

**B. I only own my OCS all other OCS go to their respective owners. Enjoy**

**P.S: Each traveling pair will have a few chapters of their own and it will go back and forth. Therefore, those chapters will cover their process and will act as a time shift. So please pay attention to perspective it may change chapter to chapter. Also Paika and Gareth will get screen time this**

* * *

Chapter 17

Paika was irritated that was for sure. His fingers impatiently drummed on the steering wheel of the WBBA jeep. He was waiting for Gareth to get out of the darn gas station they currently parked it. It was taking him forever to get back, it had at least been about 30 minutes so far since he'd seen his traveling partner. They had left the WBBA late last night, and had been driving ever since, they were both exhausted. But they both agreed that they needed to reach a certain checkpoint before they'd stop. As they drove down the road they came across a ghastly gas station to fill up the tank. Paika had given Gareth the money to fill up the tank, while he reported into Headquarters. After he'd done that. It brought him to his current situation.

"What in the world is taking him to long?" Paika thought to himself.

Finally, after a few more minutes past the siren blader got fed up. Popping open the jeep door he climbed out. His boots clanked against the gravel ground with sharp eyes he eyed the gas pump. The money charger had said it was paid; it was just waiting for pump to be discharged. So why in the world why hadn't Gareth come out yet? As just had he immediately thought that his "partner" come walking out of the front doors. Paika had given him a crossed look as he sized up his traveling buddy. In his arms were lots of on the road food aka "junk food" ranging from Twinkies to stuffed Oreos.

Paika could've sworn that he saw some power drinks among the junk in his arms. Gareth seemed to noticed that complexed look among his face, because he sighed.

"What's gotten you in a bunch?" Gareth scowled as he walked past him and started putting the snacks in the back.

"What in the world took you so long? You were in there for a least half hour!" Paika exclaimed slightly exasperated.

Gareth let a huff. "Oh, calm down, it took me a long while to collect all of that food."

He then proceeded to pump the jeep. After that they both climbed back into the jeep, Paika been on the driver side.

Paika scowled slightly before sighing. "Whatever, lets drive some more before settling down for the night." He then started the engine.

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

It was a few hours later for them to get to the checkup. It happened to in the middle of the forest/desert . It was quite the trip to get there, the WBBA had markers set all around the world for this special 6-month journey. It was set up a strong communication connection meant to send info fast. Only top officials in the blading world and a select few of politicians knew the of the mass communications network. With tired eyes Paika parked the jeep on the side of the road. They both we're done with driving for the day, and were absolutely desperate for some sleep. The agents sluggishly got out of the car, after a few moments of struggling to get a fire going. They then began to get their sleeping gear out of the trunk of the jeep. With dragging moments, they adjusted them not to close to the fire, and snuggled into them.

There was an awkward silence after that. Neither of them said anything, the night itself shone mysteriously upon them. They both had thought that they would drop into a deep sleep The crescent moon contrasted greatly with the constellations above. Gareth let out a long sigh, before finally speaking.

"So what's the plan for tomorrow?"

Paika, opened one of his eyes that he had previously closed earlier. His blue eye flickered over to his traveling partner. "What? Do you expect me to have a plan for everyday of this journey?"

Gareth sat up a little. His chin resting comfortably on his bent elbow. An amused quirk worked his way to his face. "No, it's just funny to have you think that way."

Paika rolled his eyes profusely. "Very funny."

"But"

Paika's attention got turned back.

Gareth's face had turned solemn a serious edge glinting in his eyes. "I can't help to feel the fact that all of us are being played."

Paika frowned, not knowing where all this was coming from. It was a very sudden shift in tone. He wasn't used to him acting like that. "What do you mean?"

"What I'm talking about is this whole "Battle Bladers Rebirth Tournament" If you ask me it's just a big bowl of rubbish."

Paika let out a huff, before agreeing. "Maybe you're right? But I trust in our director we should be fine. I'm sure that if anything does come up Tsubasa will handle it."

Gareth gave him a cold stare. "Well, Tsubasa's been doing a horrible job at keeping the peace."

"Tsubasa is more than capable of handle this situation." Paika countered. "He has proven that he can be a good leader to the WBBA."

Gareth sat up fully giving the other man a dead planned look.

"I know that, but during these last few months it's been a real struggle. Ever since the whole Hyoma traitor accident, he's been different. He's a lot shorter tempered and more fragile than usual."

"True, but he's surely to come back to his senses once this whole second Battle Bladers thing rolls over." Paika, said seeming like he was trying to change the subject. Truth be told he was too worried about the Director. It appeared that Eric was the only person who could really get information out the Director.

Paika frowned a little his mind straying off to the last conversation he had with the Falcon blader.

"_I'll be fine I promise_.

That line only seemed to deepen the aching worry he had in the pit of his stomach. He just felt like something was very wrong with him; it wasn't like Tsubasa's situation or anything.

Still…...

"Paika!"

The siren blader blasted back to reality, straying off from his train of thought. His eyes zeroed in on Gareth's crossed looking face.

"Dude, you're like in a world different world. Did you even hear me talking to you?"

Paika blinked, slowly realizing that he wasn't listening at all. He passed his friend a sheepish look. "I'm sorry what were you talking about?"

Gareth rolled his eyes profusely. "Oh never mind, it's too late now. The Hydra blader let out a big yawn to show how tired he really was. He settled back on his sleeping bag.

" Good Night man

Paika chuckled as he too turned himself over in his sleeping back. His eyes started to get a droopy as well. A few moments later, both bladers were sound asleep.

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

_Honk!_

The sound of a jeep made Gareth jolt awake.. Instincts driving him on, he reached for this launcher and bey.

" Whoa there, relax it's just me." Paika said as he saw Gareth draw his bey.

Gareth blinked, his senses being freed from the clutches of sleep.

It was early in the morning, the sun was barely above the horizon.

Gareth groaned involuntarily, remembering that they had to get an early start of driving. They had to make it the next town, if they were planning on entering the bey tournaments there.

"" So are you coming are not?" Paika said after awhile.

"Yeah, Yeah in a minute." Gareth replied.

He then proceeded to get up slowly. Kami, they had a long day ahead.

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

" It seems that two of Tsubasa's agents are coming up on your location. Be prepared when they get there. It that understood?" A holographic silhouette of the director of Vortex gestured with his words.

" Yes sir."

"Yes sir."

The director nodded confidently

" Good, I won't tolerate failure Mark and Jin."

* * *

**Hey! I'm back. I know this wasn't the best of my writing. I've been a bit rusty on my writing lately. Sorry I haven't been on the site lately for months actually. School and the Holidays have been kicking my butt lately. I'm not sure when I'm going to update again, maybe after the holidays. **

**Please Review**

**MidnightMaynoka~**


End file.
